


Save me from myself (and her)

by KhaSterek



Series: Movie Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Sort of I took liberties), (sort of) don't get excited!, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Au - No Humans, Detached Sex, Discussion of Rape, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent (Not Sterek), F/M, Implied Jordan/Stiles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Stiles Stilinski, The fic got a mind of her own idk what happened it should have ended on chapter 5 sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek
Summary: Two vicious step-siblings of an elite Manhattan prep school make a wager: to deflower the new headmaster's son before the start of term.---------Or Sterek's Cruel Intentions, where Derek is Sebastian, Kate is Kathryn and Stiles is Annette.





	1. Therapy should be a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader!  
> Also English is not my first language.  
> Don't like it Don't read! 
> 
> Like Thumper once said. “If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.”  
> \--------  
> Derek and Kate's background is sort of like "Cruel Intentions 2" where Danielle is Paige. No, it's not very relevant, and you don't need to watch the movie. It's very crappy honestly. LOL
> 
> I changed a lot after the first Derek/Erica scene because Derek manipulating Stiles into bed with him doesn't sit right with me so expect lots of changes after that. Also, happy ending because life is already hard enough.

Derek is sick of everything in his life. He can’t be the person that he has been for the past three years or so. It’s exhausting. Always manipulating people, making shitty bets with his stepsister, never letting himself get attached to his sleeping partners. He has nobody; his father is always away with his stepmother or with his affairs. His stepmother is a fucking crazy woman that even if she were available, he wouldn’t want to be a part of her life. And nobody that knows him and his reputation wants anything to do with him.

The only one that he has is Kate, his stepsister. And yes he loves her, and she loves him back, in a twisted and sick kind of way, but the truth is, they love each other. And it’s not just in a brotherly way either. Although they don’t have sex since they both presented as alpha, Kate said they shouldn’t fool around anymore, and even though Derek told her that he would keep letting her dominate him, she refuses. Says that alphas shouldn’t be together, under no circumstances.

He has been trying to change for a couple of months, but every time he tries to dive in with a omega or a beta he ends up just pushing them away. Nobody is sufficiently exciting or enough of a challenge for him. Derek only has to fake-smile and pretend to be interested in them to get each and everyone into his bed. It has been so easy after he presented as alpha that sometimes he doesn’t even want to pursue anyone.

Derek knows just how appealing he is for betas and omegas, especially the latter. He is a quite attractive and strong alpha, not to mention the money wealth and the Hale-Argent name. Also, he’s about to be a freshman at Harvard University next year.

“Derek.” Dr. Morrell calls, he looks at her from the couch. “Derek, let's try and focus.”

He gets up from the divan and walks towards the double door. “I’m a fool.”

“You’re not a fool.” She says.

“Yes, I am. l can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy.” He feigns sadness.

“It's not your fault.” She says. Derek can smell the disdain seeping from her even when she’s using a scent neutralizer, that's how strong it is. “Growing up is a difficult time. And without great parenting, things can go awry. But you have to rise above their mistakes.”

He looks back at her from the large glass door. Doctor Marin Morrell, very recommended therapist but either Derek is the problem, or she’s a farce. He's sure is the latter.

“Here” She shows him a book.

Derek grabs it from her outstretched hand and reads the cover ‘ _great parenting_ ’, it’s her book. Of course it is. “Autographed copy?”

“It’s yours.”

He fake-beams at her. As if he doesn’t know that bitch is going to charge this crappy book.

“Stop being so hard on yourself,” Marin says writing something on her notebook. “What's in the past is over.” She emphatically says.

Derek thinks that she wouldn’t be telling him that if she knew what he did with her daughter. She’ll know anytime now. “You're right. it's hard to believe that there was once a time l could only think about sex.” This part is accurate though. He did change his desires, just can’t seem to stop doing it. That is why he’s doing therapy. He’s not ashamed to say that he wants help, needs even. Too bad she didn’t believe him from the start, didn’t even give him a chance.  _Oh well, her loss._

“That's no way to go through life.” She agrees with him.

“l know, l mean, take yourself, for example.” He gestures to her body. “You're an attractive woman.” Derek’s eyes linger on her thighs. “You have killer legs. I would love to photograph them.” Morrel frowns, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, he smiles inwardly. “But that’s the old me. Now I’m cured.”

Marin looks at her watch and stands up, signalizing that their session is over. “I’m so proud of you.”

Dr. Morrell tells him she's going to a tour and that won't be able to make it to next appointment, he feigns sadness again she says he's going to be okay and that he can call her. As if, he wants nothing to do with this woman ever again and after her daughter tells her what he did she won't either. Derek pouts and asks for a hug, she begrudgingly hugs him, it's an awful hug, but she's uncomfortable, and he aims to displease her.

Marin's daughter calls her and is put on hold, Derek smiles internally again.  _That didn't take long at all_. He grabs a photo frame from Morrel's desk; it's a picture of her daughter. "Is this her?"

"That's my Braeden." The doctor says, bright eyes gleaming with pride. The pride is such that she starts to enumerate all of her daughter's accomplishments.

Derek laughs so much from the inside, what a joke… The little beta was one of the easiest to manipulate, a few compliments and the girl was melting like chocolate on a hot summer day. "Wow!" He fake gasp. "Now, this is exactly the type of girl l should be with."

"My daughter is a little out of your league. No offense."

 _He_  is out of her league, he thinks. "None taken, she seems perfect." Derek smiles his signature fake smile. Sometimes he thinks he doesn't know how to smile genuinely anymore. "Bye Doctor Morrell." Derek walks away from her office smirking. He hears the bitch calling him a schmuck like he wouldn't listen to her. Derek's an alpha for Christ sake what is she thinking? And it's not the first time that she does this, she should at least wait to be sure he isn't listening — what a bitch.

No matter, he left her a gift. And she'll know it's from him as soon as her daughter tells her some of the things he told her. He strolls, wanting to see if she'll go after him if doctor Morrell says anything to him.

When Derek gets to the lobby downstairs, he hears Marin's voice, screaming his name and banging her fists in the giant glass wall. "You're going to pay for this, you little shit! Do you hear me?"

He can hear it with clarity because he's an alpha and she knows this, but not many people are paying attention to her, barely anyone. He smiles broadly at her, teeth showing in a sarcastic smile. He tilts his head and pretends to try and listen to what she's saying as if he couldn't hear impeccably.

"What's her problem?"

Derek looks at the girl that voiced it, takes a little whiff to know if she's an alpha. She's not. A pretty omega.  _Hmm_. Omegas are his favorite. "Looks like somebody needs some therapy." He smiles seductively at her, the girl giggles. Derek can still hear Marin scream profanities at him, but he's done with her by now. "What's your name?" He asks the omega instead.

"Clarissa."

"God, you're beautiful." He says, she's not though, just an average kind of cute. But she beams shyly at him saying thank you. He can already smell the attractiveness and the slight scent of arousal.  _Too easy, it's boring_ . Derek rolls his eyes inside his head. "I'm going to take you to lunch." _Then I'm going to fuck you hard and never see you again_. His mind completes it.

And Derek does, takes Clarissa back to a fancy hotel and fucks her easily, not even kissing. He stopped doing that after Paige. While  _in_  her the alpha wanders to a mute land where nothing hurts, and everything is perfect. He drags out slowly to enjoy the moment as long as he can. She's face down, so he doesn't have to see her face or show his. It's as if she's not even there. As if he's alone in the land of sex and pleasure. He can hear her faintly moans starting to escalate as he speeds up and it annoys him, he frowns and stops for a second to close his hand on her mouth. Then he gets back at it, again the feeling of muteness fills him, and he only feels his own pleasure building up gradually as he fucks into her again and again until he can feel his orgasm arriving. At this moment he has to drag his mind back from limbo and concentrate as to not knot the omega. He never knots them, can't imagine having to be tied up with a stranger for thirty minutes. He only ever knotted Paige. He doesn't regret it per se, it was an experience, but it wasn't right. She didn't deserve it, him, his feelings.

He comes in silence on top of Clarissa, and after catching his breath, he slips out of her. The omega rolls over smiling at him, even though he can smell her release Derek feels sick. She praises him though so at least he pleasured her enough. But he doesn't feel right about these things anymore, every time he does it he feels worse.

Sometimes he asks himself why he still does this, and the answer is always the same. Just to feel powerful for a moment, in control of his body and life. Even if it's a lie if it's not what he truly wants or who, it's good for a moment, he forgets about his problems and his shitty life. He forgets that his mother chose drugs over him and end up overdosing. Forget about his shitty father that doesn't care if he's dead or alive as long as he gets easy money and pussies to fuck.

Derek tells the girl he needs to go that he has a crucial meeting and leaves with her number. The little piece of paper that he gently tucked in his pockets in front of her.

He gets into his black Jaguar and drives home.

**Cut.**

Derek arrives at his family’s building and parks his car in front of it like he always does even though the doorman always complains about it. He doesn’t care, the building is all theirs, he should be able to park his car up front, so he does. Later his driver will put the vehicle inside the garage; for now, he just wants to get home and rest.

No such luck, when he enters the elevator, he can already hear his sister’s voice, and she isn’t alone.  _Right,_  that Erica Reyes girl was coming with her mother, maybe he should give them the grace of his presence.

He smirks as he hears his sister telling the poor mother her signature speech. “l know this sounds corny but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure, l turn to God, and he helps me through the problem.” Yeah right, if God is aconite mixed up with cocaine.

It amazes Derek how good Kate is at this posturing thing. And to think that once he thought she wouldn’t beat him at this game, how wrong he was. Derek paid the prize for doubting her, for thinking that could be better than her. There’s no one better than Kate at this. She makes sure of it. Sometimes he’s afraid of how many lines she would cross to get what she wants. After all, he knows the length he went once, and Kate is much, much worse.

“That's beautiful.” Mrs. Reyes says.

He snorts and opens the door, going directly to the living room where the three women are, still hearing them talking as he walks silently — the girl asking his sister how are the boys at school. Naughty girl, Derek can smell the stench of horny omega from the door...

“Erica!” The omega’s mother chastises. “You must forgive her. She has never been in a coeducational atmosphere before.”

“It’s perfectly understandable,” Kate tells the beta. “Most boys that matriculate at Manchester are upstanding gentlemen.”

Derek snorts from the door frame. It’s a fucking lie, that school it’s like a brothel. He knows Kate heard him because she quickly amends. “However, there are the occasional few bad apples.” His sister says. Understatement of the year.

“Like your stepbrother, Derek. I can't believe he wasn't expelled for what he did to the school nurse.” Mrs. Reyes says, unaware, with her beta’s senses, that he’s listening.

He steps inside the living room just in time to answer her before Kate. “l hear she's recovering quite well.” The woman makes a judgmental face as she sees him. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Reyes." He lies.

The beta nods curtly at him and gestures to her daughter. Derek wonders if they're really related because the mother has nothing on the cute omega. "You remember my daughter, Erica?"

"How can I forget." He feigns smiles at the beta then looks at the daughter and gets closer, outstretches his hand. Erica giggles and gives him her hand, Derek kisses it looking seductively at the omega then down at her open legs to her pink underwear.

"Erica." Her mother calls, pinching her thigh.

"Ow." The omega complains rubbing her thigh and looking away from Derek.

"l think we'll be going now. Thank you for your help." Mrs. Reyes says standing up, halting her daughter along with her.

"Oh, so soon?" He pouts at Erica who giggles again covering her mouth.

"I'll call you, and we can plan her curriculum." Kate tells the mother.

"Okay, thanks." Mrs. Reyes clutches Erica's wrist and walks away.

"lt was nice meeting you." The omega says waving goodbye to Derek.

He listens to the hurried footsteps of her mother hauling the girl away from the alpha, telling her daughter to behave and close her legs in the presence of a man, especially an alpha.

As soon as the beta and her daughter vanishes from earshot Kate makes a disgusted sound and takes her coat off, displaying her cleavage, then sits back down on the couch, he follows suit.

His sister leans in close to him as she always does. “Our parents called.”

“Mm. How is your gold-digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali?” He asks her.

“She suspects that your impotent, alcoholic father is diddling the maid.” She counters.

“Good.”

She frowns at her brother. “What's wrong with you today? Therapy not doing well?”

“It was fine.” Derek sighs and digs the little piece of paper from his pocket. “Clarissa,” He throws the paper into the air. “Call me.” the alpha makes a girly voice at that then stands up. “I'm sick of these easy preys. It's not a challenge.” He roams around the room.

Kate laughs. “I have a mission to get you in a better mood.”

Derek looks back at his sister and smiles. “What?”

“Remember Jackson Whitmore?” He nods at her. Kate tells him about how she wanted him and how he dumped her after she did so many things to please him that it hurt her feelings.

Yeah right, what feelings. The alpha snorts, his sister glares at him. “Anyway, I found out that my gorgeous beta is in love with someone else.” She has this murderous face going.

“Erica?” Derek asks laughing his ass off. Sure Erica is pretty and has this whole traditional omega going on, but she has nothing on Kate. His sister is much more beautiful, also a typical alpha. “That's why you're doing “charity” then.” He makes fingers quotes because this is nothing at all like charity.

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Kate says. “Besides, I'll turn her into the biggest slut in the school.”

Derek frowns. “Why not just attack Jackson?”

“Because,” Kate starts lying comfortably on the couch. “It could be traced back to me, and I can't have that.” She smiles predatory. “Everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“I see your point but no.” He says flatly. He's trying to change after all, can't be a part of it.

“I need you to seduce her Der.” Kate purs, Derek rolls his eyes crossing his arms.

“You know,” She starts again seductively catching his attention. He cocks his head, waiting. “she's adorable, my type even,” Kate slides her hand lightly on her breast's skin. “Young, supple breasts, a tight, firm ass,” Derek's eyes travel her hands on her body, Kate is a rather attractive woman, one that he's very into for years and can't have for almost the same time. He licks his lips and gets closer, the female alpha open her legs so he can fit between them. “unchartered pooty.”

Derek bends down to hover her body, eyes on her breasts hand on her thigh caressing it. “Be her Captain Picard, my Der.” She says cupping his face with her right hand and bringing their mouth closer, almost touching but not. It makes him want to rip her clothes off and fuck her alpha pussy relentless, but he knows that she wouldn't let him dominate her like that. “Boldly go…” Kate whispers into his mouth barely shy from touching his. His breath catches, and Derek has to keep his wolf in check not to claim her mouth, he knows this game of hers, he can't touch unless she explicitly tells him to. And damn it, he falls for it every single time. “where no man has gone before.” She finishes it with a flash of her red eyes and her tongue swapping his lips just barely.

It supposes to make him want more, he kind of does but… Derek wants to be a new man, and if he agrees with Kate, then he's no better than her. “I can't.”

She pushes him back, and he falls back into the couch. Kate stands up mad. “why not?”

“I just told you, I'm sick of this easy prey. Ask one of your lackeys to do it.”

“The therapist daughter was a challenge then?” Kate snorts.

“Well, that was payback.” He shrugs.

“Alright, you want a challenge I'll give you one.” His sister says walking to the near desk and grabbing a magazine.

She tosses it at him telling to open on page 64, he obliges. “Why I Plan To Wait by Stiles Stilinski, California.” Derek reads aloud. But keeps reading to himself after seeing a picture of the stunning omega, he gets interested Immediately. The boy has 16 years old, has just presented as omega and chose to take suppressants before his first heat.

Before he could read more Kate snatches the magazine from him. “Let me read the best part,” She scans the text saying. “He's daddy's little angel, a paradigm of chastity and virtue. Let's see.” Kate makes a disgusted face. “Boring, boring, boring.” She frowns at the magazine as if it offended her. “Here! He has an alpha already. His name is Jordan.”

Derek lifts an eyebrow and grabs the magazine from her sitting back at the couch. “We're dating for a year, Jordan understands me.” He reads aloud again.

His sister hugs him from behind, sliding her hand inside his clothes and scratching his chest lightly. “Jordan is a pussy.” Kate says. “A pretty omega like that,” She clicks her tongue. “I'd be all up in that.”

“You're right. It is a challenge.” He says thoughtfully feeling her nails on his skin. He loves the way she taunts him, makes him all worked up and then stops altogether letting him craving more. “Doesn't matter; he lives in California.” Derek says into her ear then tosses the magazine on the ground and wraps his arms on hers.

“Oh but he doesn't,” At that Derek lets her go and stand up already on board with it all. She smiles triumphantly. “The virgin's father has accepted the headmaster position at our school.”

He can see that she's itching to tell him more. “What else?”

Kate flips her hair and cocks her hips. “He's staying with your aunt while his parents sell their house.”

The female alpha gets closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. “Can you imagine what this will do for your reputation?” Her eyes sparkle; he knows how this behavior of his is what makes her love him. That his manipulative alpha's stance makes her want him badly and he loves the way he makes her feel. “Screwing the new headmaster's virgin omega son before school starts.”

“He'd be my greatest victory.” He says in a trance.

She chuckles and lets him go. “Pitty, you don't stand a chance.” Derek frowns confused. “This is too much of a challenge even for you my dear brother.”

His wolf snarls viciously at her doubt. “Care to wager on that?”

Kate shrugs dismissively. “I'll think about it.”

“Duty calls.” Derek says and walks away still pissed off that she thinks he can't do this. “Dr. Morrell and her daughter should make an exciting entry.” He says knowing she'll be annoyed by that.

“Gee, your diary. Could you be more childish?”

“Could you be more desperate to read it?” He throws over his shoulder and walks over to his bedroom.

He settles there for a while, writes everything about Marin and her daughter in his journal. He uses to enjoy writing about his conquests, a feeling of pride use to envelope him with it. But today it feels dull. He wonders what would Kate think of him, what Paige would. Probably think he's becoming pathetic, and Kate would definitely kick his ass.

His sister won't let him get away with it, if she discovers what he's trying to do, that he's trying to change. She'd make him remember who he truly is. Derek sighs and rubs his eyes.  _Fuck_. What is he thinking?

If Derek wants Kate then he'd have to do something really crazy to make her respect him enough to want to break her rule and be with an alpha. But does he even want her anymore? Does he? He digs into his head into his heart. He knows that he wants to settle that he wants a mate. And after Paige, the only person that he thought about that way is his sister. His Kate. As crazy as she is Derek and her work together. Always have. And he knows that she wants him as well, he can feel it, smell it. Sometimes she even let it slip into her expression. And she only let her guard down with him. They're one and the same. Understand each other; accept each other.

 _Yeah_ , Kate should be his mate.

His sister opens the door of his bedroom making him look up from his journal at his desk. “What?”

She smiles at him and walks toward him. “Der.” She gets closer and he leans back at his chair to make room for her between him and the desk, she stands exactly there. “About that little wager of yours?” Kate bends forward grabbing both arms or the chair. “Count me in.” She tells him touching his nose with her own then she walks away and lays on his king size bed.

“What are the terms?” Derek asks getting up and following her, he stops at her feet.

“If I win…” She says stretching her whole body enticingly. “then that hot little car of yours is mine.”

He nods. “And If I win?”

Kate sits up on the bed, her legs falling from it, touching his own. She looks up at him and says. “I’ll give you what you've been obsessing about since…” Her hand travels through his clothed chest. “we’ve presented as alphas.”

“And what would that be sis?” He asks, but he already knows the answer. His wolf wants to hear her saying though.

“I’ll let you fuck me.” His sister answers grabbing his clothes.

He stutters as he says. “What, what makes you think I’d go for that bet? That’s a 1956 Jaguar roadster!” He can keep his ground but she can already smell his arousal for sure and she’ll exploit it no doubt, she always does.

“Because even though we love each other I'm the only person you can't have, and it kills you.” Before he can open his mouth to argue she continues. “I’ll even let you dominate me.”

Derek’s eyes flash red and he growls low. “You won’t back away on that?”

“Did I ever not kept my word?” She barks.

No, she did not, she has many faults but that isn’t one of them. “Done.” He says then turns away to start his mission.

“Happy hunting, Der.”


	2. About experience and letters

Derek is shooting on his aunt’s large grounds when he hears the faint voice of his aunt talking with some teenager. The alpha was having a little fun before he had to put his mask back on and pretend he cares about that annoying old lady he calls aunt. The woman that never even lend a hand to help him and his mother when Derek lived with Talia. And the worst part is that when he went to leave with his father, aunt Helen acted like nothing had ever happened, that his mother wasn’t getting fucked because of drugs. Literally even. A teenager shouldn’t be allowed to go through everything that he did with his mother. His father’s family is fucking wealthy. They should have stepped up and helped them.

Her voice grows louder as she approaches him. Someone asks his aunt what the 'loud noise' they’re hearing is and Derek knows that his aunt already know he’s there and it’s coming for him.

Derek curses, it's sooner than he expected. He shoots the moving target one last time before his aunt calls his name. He takes a deep breath and turns around to run happily after her. "Aunt Helen!" He says in a forced animated tone trying to make her believe that he's happy to see her. He's not. Derek pulls his aunt in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"

She hugs him back just as tightly. "I've missed you too!" Helen lets him go and pulls him by the hand. "Come meet my guest," His aunt gestures to the teenager just behind her, Derek already know it's Stiles. The omega is even more beautiful up close. He has this whole aura around him that screams purity. "This is Stiles Stilinski. He's staying with me for a few weeks." Then Helen turns to Stiles. "This is my nephew, Derek." Stiles smiles at him.

Derek stops breathing right then. God, he's going soft, if a smile makes him feel this way. Granted it is a unique smile, bewitching. "Hello." He clears his throat hiding his scent from them. "I'm staying for a few weeks too, aunty."

"Oh, wonderful sweety," Helen says. "come, let's have some tea."

"Sure, go on first, I'll show Stiles the property." He says grabbing Stiles hand and walking away.

"I'll be waiting. You two don't get into any trouble." Helen says walking away.

“Come on, lots to see.” He tells Stiles. The omega just shakes his head chuckling.

Derek lets his hand go and motions for Stiles to climb the stairs first when the omega does he subtly take a good look of the other teen's ass, making a satisfied low growling at the sight of it.

Stiles looks back at him with an eyebrow raised but doesn't stop walking. Derek just smirks.  “I read your manifesto.” He tells the omega.

“Did you,“ Stiles says looking back ahead. Doesn't sound very much like a question but Derek shrugs it off.

“I must say, I found it rather appalling.”

Stiles huffs disdainfully. “Most people praise me for it.”

“Most people are sheep.” Derek counters, the omega huffs again as if wasting his saliva on Derek was too much trouble. It gets to Derek, and he feels a little irritated. “Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?”

Stiles laughs a genuine laugh that makes Derek blush a little at how carefree the omega is, thankfully the other teen isn't looking at him. “I wasn't criticizing anything.” The boy shakes his head. “l believe people shouldn't experience the act of mating until they find their mate. People our age aren't mature enough to know who is the right match for them.”

Something inside the alpha fills up with pride, and he catches himself secretly agreeing with Stiles. Doesn't show it though. “Are you asexual?”

The omega stops walking and turns around gaping in disbelief. “No.”

“l didn't mean to offend you, just picked up on an asexual vibe.” He imitates an apologetic face.

“I wouldn't expect a man of your…” Stiles gestures towards him then get back to walking. “ _experience_ , to understand my beliefs.”

Derek genuinely frowns confused. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I know all about you, Derek Hale.” Stiles chuckles triumphantly, giving him a side glance.

Derek fake gapes, looking offended. He's not really, his reputation is something he likes, or at least did, he isn't sure anymore. Whatever. “What have you heard?”

“That you promise betas and omegas the world just to get them in bed with you.” The omega says smugly.

Derek wants to kiss the smugness out of him. He huffs annoyed, then feigns indignance grabbing both Stiles' shoulder so the omega can see his fake outrage. "Who told you that?

The omega frowns. "A friend send me a letter."

"That's a little tacky." Derek says sounding sad for Stiles' sake, but he's in reality, mad at this person for trying to ruin his conquest.

"Why are you so surprised? Isn't it the truth?" The omega asks a little uncertain.

Derek sighs closing his eyes. "If you say so." He then grabs Stiles hand again, and they walk in silence to meet his aunt. He has to regroup before he tries anything else. Damn the person who wrote that letter.

After the afternoon tea with Stiles and Helen, Derek excuses himself and tells them that he had made plans with a friend before. He desperately needs to know who is the letter person so he can retaliate, and of course, do damage control. He can't lose this bet. And not because of Kate either, just something about the omega that makes his skin crawl with need. A need of touching, of kissing and something else that he can't quite put his finger on. It's making him insane.

Derek is sure that after he fucks the omega virgin hole, it will all go away, so better get on with it, _fast_.

He drives his Jaguar to his friend's house and enters the building huffing like a bull.

"What animal bit you?" Isaac asks from his desk chair as Derek enter his room.

"That's what I want to know." He answers. "Someone wrote a letter about me, telling God knows what about my reputation to this beautiful virgin omega that I'm trying to fuck."

Isaac laughs, Derek glares. "Any ideas who it is?" His friend asks.

He rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't be here, rather would be taking some action against the person."

"Alright," The beta chuckles. "Where's this omega from?"

"California, who the hell do I know in California?" He asks indignantly.

Isaac cocks his head as if thinking, then smiles. "Scott McCall"

"The alpha stud?" Derek makes a face. _What even?_

"He's from California." Isaac shrugs.

"Huh." Derek stops scratching his jaw. "Makes sense, McCall hates me. l fingered his omega girlfriend at homecoming last year."

"l don't think," Isaac turns to look at him. "that bothered him so much."

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

"Well, Scott doesn't seem to enjoy omegas very much, especially females ones. He prefers, beta's, you know, like me." Isaac grins. "But his family is very old fashioned."

Although homophobia does not prevail anymore seeing that humankind no longer exist and wolves don't really care about sexuality, some people think alphas shouldn't mate with male betas or even other alpha regardless of gender. Male betas can't provide offspring and alphas can't let other alphas dominate them. Derek never cared about any of this. In fact, he even fucked a few male betas and alphas himself.

Derek frowns. "What century these people live on? That bullshit that alphas can't mate with anyone but omegas is gone."

"I'm very aware Derek, but Scott has a legacy, and his father wants grandchildren." Isaac explains.

"I almost feel sorry for him." He laughs.

"He used to sneak into my dorm room drunk every month." Isaac tells him. "We'd do it for a while, as soon as he'd come, he'd start freaking out." His friend shrugs. "He's good in bed though so I don't care."

Derek grins and says. "Wanna help me out?" Isaac smiles back.

**Cut.**

Stiles is sitting on the armchair in his temporary bedroom, rereading the letter, something about it… _no,_ about the alpha that it debates. Derek looks like he's lost like he needs guidance, not like this manipulative asshole that Mrs. Reyes seems to think he is. He sighs heavily reading the piece of paper in his hand. Stiles knows a lost teenager when he sees one, courtesy of Scott McCall, his best friend. Another lost alpha in need of help. Though this one he tried and failed to help, it hurts him that his friend has to endure so much pain because of his father. Stiles is so lucky; his parents are the best he could ever hope.

He will never know how much must hurt that your parents never supported you, never cared for your happiness. Maybe Derek's parents don't show him enough love? Something is off for sure, and Stiles wants to know what.

Loud music starts to sound all around his room, he frowns and stands up to follow the person who is listening to this, It's late, and he was about to sleep.

Stiles walks through the hall looking all around to find where the music is coming from. Sure it's not Helen. She went to sleep a long time ago. He thinks that the staff is probably sleeping too, so it's probably Derek. He scowls. What an idiot, people want to rest. Stiles walks a little further inside the house and surprisingly the music gets lower. Maybe Derek's not that much of an ass perhaps he just wants attention.  Stiles contemplates going back to his bedroom, with the music this low the omega can sleep just fine, after all, it is a music he enjoys very much. But he sighs and wanders more to find the alpha.

He finds a room with the lights up and pushes the door open. It’s a pool room, the music is not that loud anymore, and Stiles thinks that he might even be able to sleep without complaining to Derek.

But he’s already here. “Hello?” He calls, seeing that Derek isn’t anywhere to be seen. “Excuse me?” He frowns and walks inside the room looking around it, finds the alpha sitting in a wheelchair, obviously listening to the music and enjoying it alone. “Excuse me?” Stiles calls again, now close to the older teen.

“What a pleasant surprise!” Derek says smiling. If you can call that a smile, it’s the fakest smile Stiles had ever seen and the alpha is always sporting it.

He rolls his eyes at the just as fake surprise. “You aware this music is playing in every room?” Stiles is pretty sure Derek is well aware of that, in fact, he’s sure it’s on purpose.

“It's not, just yours.” The alpha says unbothered but turns off the music. Stiles stares at him. He knew that Derek was playing it on purpose for some reason, but he honestly hadn’t thought the reason was _him_.  “l thought you'd be pleased.” Derek says looking wounded, as if Stiles was the crazy one and that it was pretty obvious the alpha was trying to please.

He snorts and turns away to leave. Yes, he wants to help, and yes he wants to know why Derek acts this way but not like this, not when he is being played at so bluntly. But as soon as he starts to walk again, another music sounds louder this time.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns back at Derek, who is sporting that same smile again but with a hint of cheekiness. “What were you doing in your room?” The alpha asks.

“Reading.” And you are disturbing, his tone implies.

“Oh? Anything interesting?” Derek asks getting up from the chair.

Stiles squints his eyes and answers teasingly. “Actually, it's quite intriguing.”

“Hm… Can you pry yourself away from this intriguing story and join me for a swim?” He raises one eyebrow at the other teen but before he could answer Derek speaks again smugly this time. “l know it's late, being ten o'clock but we are reasonably young.”

Stiles huffs amused. He thinks for a moment, eyes searching the other teen’s face as if to find something there but Derek is a perfect mask of smugness and fakeness. Stiles doesn’t know how to handle it. His interest is peaked. He’s a man on a mission and he’ll find out just what it is about the alpha that makes him want to know him, to break that fake wall that Derek built all around him.

He bits the inside of his cheek and nods. “Give me a minute.”

Derek smiles triumphantly and Stiles almost regrets agreeing to it. Still, he walks back to his room to put his swimming trunks.

He quickly strips and jumps inside the trunks. It’s not until he’s almost back at the pool room that he thinks about what the other teen might want. With the reputation he has Stiles can imagine that Derek doesn’t respect not care that he has an alpha already and probably wants to add the omega to his list. Little does the other teen know that Stiles not only had to turn down other alphas but was never tempted with any alpha before. No, Jordan is different, Jordan never tried anything just was there whenever Stiles needed him and the friendship had grown into something else. Only on Stiles terms and only when he initiated it.

Stiles gets back to the room and Derek is nowhere to be found, well at least not right away, he thinks. “Derek?” He calls confused. Then locate the alpha on the far corner of the room butt naked and wet. Stiles gapes, _damn some good goodies_. Derek’s skin is flawless and looks so smooth. Butt round and perfect. Not to mention the tattoo in the middle of his ripped shoulder blades.

Stiles is staring with his mouth hanging open and yep that is Derek turning around on his naked glory without a care in the world. “Would you turn around so l can put on my bathing suit?”

“Sure.” He turns around cursing the Gods and beyond for his omega’s body, which is already showing his obvious interest on the muscular alpha across the room. Thankfully he didn’t look down before turning around. He also doesn’t wait for Derek and just enters the pool fast before Derek’s alpha nose smell his arousal. “It amazes me someone as _charming_ as you, can be so manipulative.” Stiles says a bit annoyed that he walks right into the other teen’s trap.

“Are we going to start this letter nonsense again?” Derek says with that smile again.

Stiles snorts at the alpha. He can play this game too. “What was my favorite part?” He says cocking his head. “Even more treacherous than he is attractive,” He grins at the obvious discomfort the other is displaying. “he has never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention.” He keeps going at the same time as he approaches the alpha slowly inside the water. “Every person he has successfully pursued has regretted it.” He raises both eyebrows in challenge. “Stay away from him.” Stiles finishes smugly at how much Derek seem to be affected.

Derek exhales looking down but doesn’t back down. “You could at least have the decency of telling me who's bad mouthing me,” The alpha tells Stiles. “so I might have the opportunity to confront them.”

Stiles laughs at it, as if. “Not a chance.” Now is his turn to look smug.

While Stiles stops and just enjoys the water, Derek keeps walking around him as if he was prey. It almost disturbs his omega side but he can reign it in, he always did.

“You're right.” Derek says reluctantly.

“About?” He lightly frowns. _That’s a first_.

“What you said. I've done some things I'm not proud of.” The alpha says and stops the circling, to look at Stiles.

He can see a hidden sadness underneath all that posture. It makes him feel sorry for the guy. He’s probably right about the teen being lost. “Look, l wasn't trying to give you a hard time.”

“It’s okay,” Derek stops him. “l look at you with all your morals and values and you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you.”

Stiles is taken aback. It looks like Derek is forcing those words out but not just to impress him, the alpha is forcing it out because it’s the truth, he can feel it. He says nothing, can’t say anything because he wasn’t expecting the other teen to open up so soon.

“No bullshit.” Derek says after a while of silence, Stiles nods. “And you've got everything going for you. You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're determined. Everything I'd want in a mate.”

Stiles secretly preens at it but keeps his face impassive. “I already have an alpha.” It’s what he manages to say.

“Right, Jordan.” Derek says seriously. “It's funny how you haven't mentioned him until now.”

“He's backpacking through Europe.” Stiles says nervously with Derek’s closeness. The alpha keeps looking at him with intense eyes then reaches to touch Stiles’ shoulder and keeps his hand there caressing him with a tumb. “He's great.” He tries to sound sure but his voice is barely a whisper, the scent of the alpha creating butterflies inside his body. “l really miss him.”

Derek smiles at it, making Stiles snap out of it shouldering him off, with how smug the alpha looks at his prior reaction. He feels kind of stupid and angry now. How could he let Derek drag him into his predatory stance? “You’re not my type.” And yep it’s not even a lie because this manipulative persona that the alpha is impersonating right now isn’t his type at all.

Derek frowns confused at the truth in Stiles words. “Really?”

“Really,” Stiles says keeping his ground. “Listing my qualities won't get you anywhere with me. Neither manipulating me with your alpha’s pheromones. I’m not like others omegas Derek Hale.” He turns around to get back to his room. He’s done with the other teen for today. Maybe the sleep is making him soft. “The best you can hope for is my friendship.” He throws over his shoulder. “And you're really walking a fine line with that attitude.”

Before he closes the door from the pool room he chances a glance over at Derek and the alpha is frozen in place. A mix of confusion and sadness all over Derek’s face. “Good night Derek.”

**Cut.**

Stiles doesn’t see Derek at breakfast with Helen then he doesn’t see him at lunch either. He starts to think that maybe he hurt the alpha’s feelings and what is even worse, Stiles misses that smug asshole. Fortunately, he doesn’t have much time to duel on it because Scott sends him a message at lunch asking him to hang out. So he finishes lunch and heads out to the beach, where they decided to meet.

Scott is a little jittery over their hang but says it’s over the football season, so he pushes aside for now. Knowing Scott, they’ll talk about it in no time. His friend can’t hold a secret to save his life.

“So, how is the stay at Derek Hale’s aunt’s house?” Scott asks as they walk on the beach sand.

“It’s fine. Do you know him?” He asks looking sideways at his friend.

“Yeah, for years, haven’t I told you before?” Scott asks surprised.

“I don’t know, maybe” Stiles shrugs, he doesn’t remember anything about it but then again he’s kind of distracted today. Why though? It’s not like he cares about Derek’s feelings, right?

“So have you been spending time with him?” His friend asks pulling Stiles’ attention again.

“Kind of.” He says. “Just met him the other day really. What can you tell me about him?”

Scott smiles and he stops walking to pay attention to his friend eagerly. Stiles has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that it’s making him hope that Scott will tell him good things about the other alpha.  “He's very smart, really dedicated to achieving his goals. Always gives 100%.” He bobs his head acknowledging at his friend, Scott seems to like Derek although something feels a little off. “He has always watched my back.”

“l don't know. I've been hearing awful things about him.” Stiles says to see if Scott really knows Derek.

Scott nods. “He has a bad reputation but it's not all true. Who told you those things?”

He scrunches his face. “I can’t tell you.”

“What?!” Scott gasp offended. “We’re best friends, like brothers!” Stiles chuckles. “Come on! We tell each other everything. You even know about Isaac.”

Scott bumps his shoulder on his. “Alright, alright!” He laughs.


	3. The wolf knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that, the fic will stray from the movie more and more. :)

After talking with Scott over the phone and finding out that Mrs. Reyes is the one that outed Derek to his omega, he feels much better. Damage control has begun. He heads to the Hale-Argent building to talk with his sister, can’t wait to tell her, and better, now he’s going to help Kate with her little problem. She’ll be pleased.

He needs something to cheer him up, and this will definitely do the trick, making Kate happy always makes _him_ happy.

Derek is so excited now that the events of last night are long gone from his mind even though he was so crushed when the omega went to bed. He doesn’t know why he needed the omega’s approval or needs Stiles at all. The alpha just knows that his wolf wants so his wolf will get. But for now, he won’t think about it. Kate is going to cheer him up even if his wolf doesn’t agree with him.

He all but runs towards Kate’s bedroom, open her door and start to talk excitedly. “You won't believe what I found out…”

“Shh!” Kate shushes him from her chair without even sparing him a glance.

Derek frowns and follows her gaze. Kate is watching little Erica Reyes and some dark-skinned guy flirting with each other. He huffs annoyed but waits for her attention half laying on her loveseat, legs atop the couch.

“Peace out?” Kate copies the girl inside the TV in disgust. “What a moron! Ugh!” She inhales tiredly and looks at him. “What?”

“I've discovered that Mrs. Reyes,” Derek says happily. “sent the letter to Stiles urging him to stay away from me.”

“Interesting,” Kate says pleased, just like he thought she would. He smiles at her. “but now we have a problem. Erica is in love with her music teacher.”

“That’s a setback but nothing we can’t handle.” He says shrugging. “What’s your plan?”

“l rat Erica out to Mommy, Mommy goes ballistic and ends the relationship.” Kate says.

But Derek knows she has more planned, this won’t do to satisfy her. He quickly understands what comes next. “Then they will turn to you for help.”

His sister smiles triumphantly; he returns the smile. Although he doesn’t know if it's as genuine, actually he doesn’t know what is authentic anymore, even with her now. Something inside him changed, but he refuses to acknowledge it. She is unfazed by his not so genuine smile, so he knows she didn’t catch it.

“I could use your help with something else though.” She says.

“I am at your service.”

Kate beams getting up, and walks to him laying down on top of him, her back to his front. “Erica is planning on going away with Jackson shortly.” She adjusts herself to get more comfortable, her ass rubbing on his dick. “I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening.”

He inhales deeply, trying to hold back a moan at the friction then reaches out and touches her arms, sliding his hand to massage her shoulders. “Sis, you’re so tense.” He says stroking her. She let little pleasure moans slip through her mouth that goes straight to his dick, fattening it.

“That feels good.” She says. “I hate when things don’t go my way,” Kate starts to slide her hand to get to his groin. “Makes me so horny.” She pouts.

He feels the anticipation of it and closes his eyes. “I hate it too.” He encourages her.

“Seems like things are looking up for you.” She says rubbing her hands on his erection, taunting him.

“It appears so.” He says breathlessly at her ministrations on his member. His hands travel from her shoulder to her belly just shy from feeling her breast. He knows he can’t touch her unless she tells him to.

“Any luck with your omega?” Kate asks seemingly just as affected with their intimacy as he is. But then again maybe is wishful thinking.

“Moving along quite well.” He lies praying that she won’t listen to his lie, her hand on his cock is pretty amazing, Derek thinks it’s not going to be long till he comes in his pants, but he doesn’t care at all.

“Have you succeeded in your task?” She asks speeding up with her hand.

“Any day now.” He tells her, breathing hard.

“Let me know when you do,” Kate leans her head back and licks his jaw. “Until then,” She whispers into his ear then stops with her hand. “Down boy.” Then gets up from his lap and walks away grinning.

Derek stares at her in disbelief. He honestly thought they would get some action.

He retreats to his bedroom horny and frustrated. Sighing, he takes off his clothes and enters his bathroom, the day was long, and Derek needs to get rid of the tension built on his body. And the one in particular between his legs that don’t seem to want to _just,_ disappear.

He steps inside the shower and turns on the water, letting the stream of water travel his body. Taking his cock in hand, Derek imagines the scene he was in a while ago with Kate and tries to change as if she hadn’t stopped, but when he visualizes it, his mind replaces Kate. In her place, Stiles keeps popping up. Eventually, he gives in into it and let his mind wanders all sorts of things with Stiles. Derek comes calling the omega’s name in a muffled moan. Panting, on his afterglow, the alpha curses himself. _God, he’s fucked_.

Derek finishes his shower in a dazzling, he’s so confused right now. He always pictures Kate when he is having his alone time, _always_. But for some reason, this time his wolf refused himself, _refused._ What is happening to him? He dries up with his towel and heads back to his room. Perhaps his wolf is irritated because this chase is taking longer than all the others after he presented. _Yeah,_ that’s probably it.

He puts some underwear on and lays down on his bed looking at the ceiling. Stiles looked so good in his mind, so beautiful and enticing, he wonders if it will be as good when he finally lend the omega. That was a wrong thought though because his wolf snarled inside his head as if Derek wasn’t allowed to think of the omega like that. Like it isn’t what _it_ wants, but what about what _man_ Derek wants? He stops for a second, and just searches for what he wants, what he needs from the omega. Deep down he finds something, a memory of them in the pool.

“ _You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're determined. Everything I'd want in a mate._ ” His voice echoes inside his head. He meant that, didn’t he? His heart was steady, and his stomach fluttered with it. For a split of a second he was terrified of this statement, but last night he hadn’t had time to think about or wanted really. But he did, he meant it.

Derek rubs his face roughly. The worst part is that Stiles also meant what he said about Derek not being his type. His wolf was so sad about it, clawing at the surface, wanting to grab the omega and lick his face in apology for his behavior. He had never felt this way before, powerless in the face of a conquest. An omega who didn’t care about his charming and manipulative _alphaness_. _No_ , Stiles is different. _Unique_.

 _God,_ Derek is so into him it’s fucking stupid. He sits and runs his hand through his hair, he needs to do something, needs to see Stiles, talk to him. Something, _anything_.

“Fuck.” He mutters grabbing his phone.

The alpha looks at his phone for a while and,  _fuck it,_ he dials his aunt’s house number. A maid answers, he tells the maid to send the call to Stiles room since it’s ten-ish and Derek knows the omega is already getting ready to sleep. Or even sleeping since last night Derek was the one disturbing his night.

“Hello?” Stiles' voice sounds over the phone.

 _Shit,_ he didn’t think this through. “Hi.” He curses internally closing his eyes, what the hell is he going to say! “It’s Derek.”

The omega chuckles over the phone. “I know, what do you want Derek?”

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Derek asks.

“No, not at all.”

There’s this awkward silence for a moment. “Um... Did I let my phone there?” He asks and winces at the blatant lie, _damnit_.

Stiles chuckles again. “Not that I know of.”

“Okay,” Derek should have thought this better before calling like that, what an idiot. “Um, okay I’ll see you then.” He squeezes his eyes shut, mentally cursing this stupid idea.

“Really? Come on I’m not that stupid Derek.” Stiles says daring him to lie again. “You didn’t call to ask me that, you could have asked your aunt or any maid.”

“I called you because,” He pauses inhaling deep. _Fuck it_. “Because I wanted to talk to you.”

Another moment of silence before the omega snickers. “A moment of honesty, nice.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.” The alpha answers petulantly. “I’m not liking it too much.”

Stiles laughs, not smothered this time, Derek loves the sound.  “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Derek grins at that. Maybe it wasn’t a stupid idea after all. “I’m going out with you.”

“Oh yeah? And where will we go?” Stiles asks amused but doesn’t say no, so Derek takes it as a win.

**Cut.**

After the marvelous afternoon with his omega, Derek’s floating. Happy like a little girl in love, and for the first time in years he’s looking forward to seeing someone else other than Kate again.

He and Stiles had gone to the park and then to the Zoo; the two spent the whole morning and afternoon together. Derek let himself be the person he once was when he first met Paige again, the person he wants to be for now on. No more schemes no more bets and conquests. And though he sincerely likes the omega and his wolf is screaming inside his head to claim him as his own, Derek doesn’t want to trick Stiles into bed with him. Not that he doesn’t want it, he  _absolutely_  does, but he wants it to be a mutual desire. _God,_ he wants to woo Stiles, court him, all that mating bullshit he and Kate regularly made fun of. The alpha is officially infatuated with Stiles and not denying it any longer. _Well,_ not to himself at least.

He’s back at his room from his aunt’s house getting ready to have dinner with Helen and Stiles when his phone rings. It’s Kate. Derek does not want to answer, but he knows that if he doesn’t, she will go crazy on him, so he picks up his phone from the nightstand.

“What?”

“Someone is in a bad mood.” She sniggers. “Are you losing our bet my dear brother?”

“No.” He inhales closing his eyes. “In fact, I’m pretty close, and you’re currently making the omega wait for me. Talk.” This is neither truth nor a lie thus his heart is steady enough.

“Well,” Kate starts through gritted teeth. “ _The omega_ will have to wait more because _I_ need you _here._ Now.”

Derek throws his head back looking at the ceiling as if asking the sky why he has to put up with this. “Okay, I’ll be there in one hour or so.”

“Don’t take longer than that. I know your aunt’s house isn’t close, but I also know how fast my Derek can drive.” Kate says and hangs up not bothering to wait his answer.

He curses the gods and beyond but grabs his keys and leaves the house. On his way to the Jaguar, he sends a message to his omega and drives away.

Derek questions why he lets his sister boss him around like that; she would never let _him_ do it. Of course, Kate has this effect on people. He's not the only one. He had seen people eat from the palm of her hand on several occasions. It's like she has a gift or something. Although sometimes Derek feels like her puppy, always running after her. He frowns at that and nearly changes courses back to his aunt's.

The alpha changes the gear of his car and drives faster, best not keep his sister waiting.

When Derek arrives at their home Kate is inside _his_ bedroom with that beta Erica is in love with. The wolf in question is reading a letter while Kate hovers beside him on the armchair.

She smirks at Derek making a “come hither” finger at him. He cocks his head at her. The alpha is confused for a moment, that flirtatious face of hers usually is enough to get him going, not right now.

His sister frowns. “Derek, come here.” She gets up from Boyd's armchair and flops down on another besides it.

He walks to her and when he gets close, the other alpha grabs his wrist dragging him to sit on the arm of _her_ chair. He complies. Kate body warmth is familiar and still makes him content, so he brushes his previous reaction to her away and waits.

“l never knew she had these feelings.” The beta says grinning.

“You're a lucky guy.” The female alpha says.

“What do I do?“

Comprehending the whole situation Derek answers. “You should tell her how you feel.”

“Are you kidding me?” Boyd says outraged. “Mrs. Reyes will have me killed if I go near Erica and she doesn't have her own phone or an email.”

“Boyd, e-mail is for geeks and pedophiles.” He says, his sister nods her agreement. “Be romantic. Write her back.”

“How would I get it to her?” The beta asks confused.

“We'll make sure she gets it.” Both siblings answer.

Boyd frowns a little on the brothers _too_ eager answer. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“Because…” Derek starts but he’s at lost of answer. Why are they doing it again? He asks himself.

“Because we want to see Erica happy.” Kate answers promptly. “An we know,” She gets up making the male alpha slide in the chair alone. “that you'd make her happy.” His sister continues smiling seductively at the clueless beta hugging him from behind. “You'd make any girl happy.” She says looking intently at Erica’s teacher.

The beta looks from Derek to Kate a little uncertain. “Can I have some privacy?”

“Sure,” Kate says getting up from him. “Use my room, it’s right across the hall.”

Boyd gets up and walks to the other room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the siblings are alone, Kate rolls her eyes in disgust, sits down, and grabs the phone. Derek questions if the guy is stupid or just wants to be with Erica and doesn’t care if he’s being manipulated.

“Who are you calling?” Derek asks getting out of his musing about the music teacher.

“Erica.”

The male alpha grabs the phone from her hand and asks, stunned with himself for standing up with his sister. “Before we do this, l want you aware of the damage we'll cause.”

Kate gapes but quickly schools her face back to her habitual smug-uncared face. “I’m aware.” She shrugs and grabs the phone again.

He leans in and takes it from her hand again. “Are you really?” He confronts her, why he doesn’t know. Derek knows Kate, he knows she couldn’t care less about other people’s feelings. “We've done some pretty fucked-up shit before, but this....” He rubs his faces trying to put some sense into his sister’s head. They _need_ to stop doing this stuff or at least, _he_ needs it. He blows air from his mouth. “You do realize we're destroying an innocent girl,” The alpha looks at his sister, eyes pleading. “Right?”

The female alpha huffs annoyed getting up. “I’m doing this with or without you, brother, your choice.” Kate waits for his answer, fingers tapping away on her hips.

He frowns. Now, _that_ isn’t very nice, is it? She dismissed him, just like that, makes him want to growl, so he does. “You amaze me.” He snarls it out looking away from her.

“Oh, eat me, Derek.” She says. He looks back at her still frowning. “Don’t come all moral on me now. You had your fair share of fuck-ups!” His sister crosses her arms getting closer to him. “Don’t look at me like that! You know it’s true.” She smirks. “Or have you forgot what you did with that Lyla girl last year?”

He inhales letting his head hang. “Her dad almost got me expelled, I was in a rage streak and…”

“No, I don’t care about your motive you know that, Der.” She says crouching down in front of him, cupping his cheek. “You and I are the same,” Kate says nuzzling her nose on his cheek. “We belong together,” The female alpha whispers into his ear. “But we can’t have each other like that so I need you to help me with the ones I can be with.” She looks back into his eyes smiling. “Okay?”

Derek keeps looking at her. For so long he believed her words, hell, he thought precisely that. They belong together; they’re one and the same. But right now he doesn’t know anymore. Something inside him that looks an awful lot like Stiles’ face is making him doubt about his love for Kate. And not only that but all that they’ve been together from the very beginning. A rush of fear travel his body and mind. If he doesn’t have Kate, then he has nobody, and he is not ready to let her go, doesn’t know if ever will be. He honestly doesn't know. She is under his skin she has a place in his heart.  “Okay.”

Kate beams at him, grabs the phone, and calls Erica.

**Cut.**

“Finished.” Erica calls excitedly from his bed.

He grabs the piece of paper from her hand and folds it into an envelope.

The omega burps making Derek looks curiously at her. “This doesn’t taste like Ice tea.” She says.

 _It’s because it’s not_. “It’s from long island.” He tells her instead. The alpha grabs his camera and starts to take pictures of the little omega laying on his bed. The poor girl is already drunk with the christened drink with vodka she was consuming.

“How’s the letter?” Erica asks animatedly.

“It’s excellent.” He lies, hadn’t even spared the paper a glance but she’s drunk won’t notice it.

“You think he’ll like it?” She asks turning to face him.

“Oh my God, he'll love it! Are you kidding?” He forces it out. _God_ , what a boring omega. Why is he putting up with this again? _Oh right. Kate._ Derek tries to smile at the girl but even for him looks fake as fuck, she’s doesn’t notice it. “You know,” The alpha takes another picture of the omega looking up at him expectantly.

“What are you doing?” She frowns a little.

“Taking your picture.” He says. “You could be a model.”

“Really?” The frown long gone now, Erica sits up happily with the alpha’s praise.

He nods. “It’s too bad you're not sexy.” That’s cruel, but he needs to coax her into getting naked.

Erica gapes at him outraged. “I can be sexy!”

Derek smirks, _too easy_. “Alright, show me.”

He keeps taking pictures and the girl making all sorts of pose and faces, nothing really sexy honestly but he wants to encourage her not the other way around. “You’re right, that’s very sexy.” He lies again. “Make yourself more comfortable.”

At that Erica starts to meditate. _Kate is right, what a moron._ “No, no.” He says rolling his eyes, unable to control his displeasure. “Come here.”

She gets up from the bed and stands in front of him, who takes the closeness and opens her hoodie in one swift motion, she’s not using any shirt underneath it just a bra. The omega opens her mouth to complain, obviously, but Derek speaks faster. “Now that,” He smiles. “That is sexy!”

The omega drinks in the praise and gets back to her pose and faces, the alpha taking more pics.

From thereon is just too easy to get what he wants, in no time, he gets the girl naked and laves her little pussy until she comes screaming on his bed.

Erica immediately falls at sleep after, drunk and orgasm-relaxed.

Derek feels so sick about it that he leaves his house. He doesn't sleep, just rides the whole night until he can't keep his eyes open enough to drive safely. But even then the alpha doesn't go home. He finds himself stopping at his aunt's house, pondering if he should go and talk with Stiles or not.

He doesn't deserve the omega, Derek knows that now. But his legs are taking him to Stiles’ alluring scent before he can acknowledge it. From the back of his mind, Derek knows the wolf in him is taking the lead and even if he weren't so tired to fight it, he probably wouldn't. He's that selfish.


	4. Better safe than sorry

Stiles is _not_ pining, he’s not, okay. He just… Fine. He is pining a _little_ but God, the date, _no_ , not date. The hang out with Derek was great, left him wanting more, wanting to get to know more of the alpha, the real Derek. Not that guy who fake smile all the time for everyone. The Derek that is shy and smiles genuinely to Stiles, the one that is gentle and kind, who respect the omega’s boundaries and keeps his distance instead of invading his personal space. That Derek, yes, Stiles is pining for. Which is very stupid because Stiles has an alpha. Granted he hadn’t talk with Jordan for more than a week and isn’t missing him at all, and that should tell him something. Just like the fact that Derek’s text had made him sad and that now he is missing the alpha at breakfast should tell him something.

He sighs and shoots Jordan a text, telling him to call when he can. Better get it over with before he breaks the guy’s heart because even if this that he is feeling towards Derek is just a fling, just the fact that he feels something is reason enough to end things with Jordan despite nothing happening with Derek.

Stiles sighs and keeps eating as Helen talks on the phone with someone. He's deep in thoughts, all full of Derek so he doesn't see when the alpha arrives. 

“Good morning.” Derek says heavily flopping down beside him, as if the weight of the world is on his shoulders. 

“Morning,” The omega answers frowning up at the alpha who has bags underneath his eyes and features of a beaten man. “Are you okay?”

Derek smiles at him, genuinely. It makes his heart race and Stiles duck his head fighting the blush on his cheek. “I am now.” the older teen answers. 

Stiles chances a look at Derek. “You don't look good. Have you slept?” He asks, concern seeping.

The alpha shakes his head, no, and is still smiling at him. It's disconcerting. 

“Oh no! What am I going to do?” Helen's desperate voice makes them both stop looking at each other and change the gaze toward her.

“Something is wrong?” Stiles asks her. 

"That was Mrs. Collins. They need volunteers at the retirement home, but l have theater tickets." The beta says, deep in thoughts.

"That's terrible." He says, already thinking of something to help his host.

She beats him to it. "l have a thought." Helen lights up. "Why don't you two fill in for me?"

"I'd love to." Stiles answers happily.

In the end, the omega doesn't know if Derek agreed to it because of him or because he wasn't paying attention at the time. Either way, it's pretty obvious that the alpha did not want to be volunteering at all.

Stiles watches as Derek looks ahead clearly trying not to snap at the nurse hugging them as they walk. He can't even pay attention to what she's telling them because the alpha's face screams discomfort and disbelief. As if he cannot understand why or even how he finds himself in that insufferable situation. The omega is very amused with it all, at least Derek isn't fake-smiling his way out of it, it's a nice change.

The nurse stops and tells Stiles to go in, but when Derek tries to follow, she grabs him by the shoulder. It's not his room yet. The omega laughs at the utter horror on the alpha's face.

When it's time to leave the nurse finds Stiles first and heads to collect Derek. At the alpha's stop, they talk to the old lady he was taking care of, who talks animatedly about how they played some game and she won several times. Derek is obviously fake-smiling again which Stiles frowns to. He much prefers the natural alpha even if he's uncomfortable with something. 

The two walk out of the center and whole away from other people the alpha slump his shoulders again face tired and despondent. But Stiles waits until they're sitting on Derek's car to say something.

The alpha is in no condition to drive so he's sitting on the passenger side again, slumping down, almost curling on the seat.

"You don't need to pretend with me you know. I won't judge you." He tells the other teen while driving off on the Jaguar.

"What do you mean? I actually feel good about myself. Mrs. Sugarman's cool." Derek shrugs.

"Come on," Stiles snorts, even with his poor omega's hearing he can listen to the lie. "Mrs. Sugarman's cool?"

"She is." Derek insists.

"You must think I'm a real idiot." He huffs offended.

"No," The alpha says, eyes wide. "I don't."

Stiles inhales and tries again. "You had a good time with that old lady?"

Derek looks from him to the road twice then exhales tiredly. "I was bored out of my mind, l hate doing charity."

The omega smiles proudly. "It's okay, Derek. This doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes, it does." The alpha says, sliding more into the seat and crossing his arms.

Stiles thinks that the other teen's words mean more than what he's actually saying. As if the alpha is secretly telling Stiles how much of a evil person he is regardless of not liking charity. But the omega doesn't believe that anymore. "It really doesn't." he says warmly.

The alpha looks at him again seemly searching the truth in Stiles and must find it because Derek gives him a small smile and uncrosses his arms. The omega takes the opportunity to reach the other teen's hand and entwine their fingers. Derek beams at him and clutches his hand tightly making Stiles' stomach flutters happily.

His wolf is also preening at making his alpha happy, Stiles shrugs it off though, just like he always does. Shutting his wolf away just like he learned to do when he was a little boy. Omegas instincts to please alphas are too strong, and Stiles wasn't about to be anyone's bitch. So he learned pretty early that if he doesn't rely on or just plain shut his wolf out, he can reign in his omega's instincts easily.

At night Jordan calls. Stiles is pleased that Derek isn't at Helen's to hear his conversation with his boyfriend.

He inhales deeply. "Hi, Jord."

"Hey honey, wanted to talk to me? I'm swamped but never for you." Jordan says.

Stiles can hear the smile on the alpha's voice; his insides twist with it. "Yeah," He closes his eyes. This is difficult they've been together for a year, and even though Stiles never felt very strongly for the alpha, the omega knows that Jordan loves him. “I met someone Jord,” He breathes. Stiles can picture precisely the face his boyfriend is doing. They know each other for years. 

There a few bits of silence then the omega speaks again, “I didn't,” he shakes his head. “I didn't cheat, I would never but,” Stiles hears a puff of breath, but the alpha still doesn't say anything. “You have been my friend for years, and I do love you…”

“But not like I love you, I know.” The alpha's voice is resigned as if he already knew this would happen. “I always knew this would end eventually, I just thought… I don't even know.”

“I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want this to happen but,” Stiles curses internally. “I think I should be honest and end this before it's too late.”

“I appreciate it, Sti.” There's another pause, and they simply keep their phone on their ears, none of them ready to let go yet.

Jordan speaks first. “Tell me about him.”

Stiles pauses, surprised. “You honestly want to know?”

“As you said, we're friends, and I don't think this should change.”

Stiles smiles sadly but tells the alpha about Derek. 

**Cut.**

Derek heads home after spending the whole day with Stiles. He's exhausted and is sure that if he had stayed at his aunt’s he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the omega is just a few meters away from him. The urge to go to the younger teen is overwhelming. His wolf wouldn't leave him alone until it had his mate on his arms. Yes, the wolf already decided and Derek's powerless to fight it. Not this tired, he hadn't slept the prior night and today the whole day. 

It's late at night when the alpha finally lays in bed, ready to sleep. He gets comfortable on his bed and closes his eyes, smiling at the memories of this fantastic day. He doesn't see Stiles as a conquest or a bet anymore, even if he thinks he shouldn't Derek wants the omega for real. Part of him thinks he's no good for the other teen, but he's selfish and won't let this part of himself win. 

The alpha is almost drifting off when Kate enters his room, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. He pops one eye open. She's frowning. 

“Why are you sleeping?” She spits out. “I haven't heard from you the whole day. You suppose to take Erica's virginity.”

“I was with Stiles.” He tells her, but she keeps staring at him with that face that screams ‘explain yourself’. “I forgot okay. I really need to sleep right now, Kate, we talk about this tomorrow.” He says and closes his eyes again hoping that she'll leave him alone. 

She laughs loudly thus he open his eyes again. “No, Der. She's coming here, now. It needs to happen today because Erica will travel with Jackson tomorrow and I can't have her being a virgin anymore. I need her to throw herself at him.”

He sits up rubbing his face. “Kate, I'm exhausted.”

“I don't fucking care Derek just be ready in fifteen.” With that, she leaves his room slamming the door with force. 

“Fuck.” He mutters getting up from his bed.

He puts some clothes on and heads for the kitchen. There he makes a strong coffee and pours a big mug with it and a bit of wolfsbane to prolong the effect without making him too weak. He's already weak with the lack of sleep, the usual amount of the plant would cause more harm than good at this moment. The coffee won't help for long though so he'll need to get on with it fast. 

The alpha is still drinking when Erica arrives, grinning at him. His stomach sunk with it. He had already forced himself on her once, and it's about to do it again. 

“Hi,” He says returning the smile, although his smile is fake as fuck. “Come on.” Derek grabs her hand and goes to his room. 

Erica is shyly looking around his room, making small talk while he sits back at his bed watching her. The alpha isn't paying attention to her at all, but she doesn't see or doesn't mind. 

The little omega is still grinning when stops in front of his bed, he looks up at her. 

Derek can see she's waiting for something, him saying or doing something. And he should, Kate is right across the hall, probably even listening in. He says nothing. 

Erica cocks her head, smile vanishing into a confused expression. “Aren't you going to have sex with me?”

Before he can think better of it his mouth is moving and words that he should not speak is coming out. "Are you sure? Because you don't need to do..."

Erica is even more confused, and the alpha just knows he made a mistake when he hears his sister voice from across the room. Loud enough for him to hear but that Erica wouldn't. "What the hell are you doing Derek Hale?" His sister says gritting her teeth.

"Forget it." He says pulling the omega down on his lap by her arm, grabbing her chin and kissing her.

The girl kisses just like his sister, so he knows that Kate had already tasted the omega before him. This makes him deepen the kiss as if he could taste his sister from the omega's mouth.  The alpha takes advantage of the pliant body on his lap, changing their position so he can lay on top of her, still holding her stretched arm. He keeps kissing her while his other hand roams her body. The action gets him into it, she has a inviting body and is just letting him touch her everywhere, although a bit shaky. But when Derek push her dress up and her panties down to get better access to her sex, the girl's heart goes wild.

He stops the kiss and looks at her. "Are you okay?" Derek asks, but it's pretty obvious that she isn't, with her racing heart and the smell of fear and discomfort lingering around them. He starts to panic along with her. "Hey, hey it's okay, breathe come on."

Erica shakes her head over and over then takes a deep breath and says. "I'm fine. Just ignore it and keep going."

The alpha frowns. "Why are you here Erica?"

"To have sex with you." She answers readily as if rehearsed.

"And why are you here to have sex with me?" Derek asks softly. 

"I," She pauses shifting underneath him. "Kate told me I should get experience for Boyd so that I wouldn't embarrass myself with him."

The alpha inhales and gets out of the bed. "You shouldn't listen to what Kate says. If Boyd loves you, he won't care that you're a virgin."

Erica sits up gaping, but her scent is calm and, hopeful even. "You're a man so if you telling me this…"

"Yes, go home Erica." He tells her already walking to his sister bedroom. Kate's fuming and cursing inside it.

The omega thanks him and runs out of there happily. 

His sister is on him, pinning him at the hall's wall as soon as they both get out of their rooms. Red eyes staring into his soul, sharp teeth bared at his face. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" She says menacingly. "Do you know what I had to do to make that moron agree to this?"

"Kate, that's rape. I did a lot of shit through the years but I'd never raped a little girl, and I refuse myself to stick that low!" The male alpha says, his sister snarls viciously. "Kate, for God's sake she was reeking of fear!" He pleads.

The female alpha stares at him seething for a few minutes. Then something makes Kate change the approach as if she remembered something at that moment. She smiles predatorily. "It's that omega boy isn't it, Der?"

Frowning confused, Derek says. "What? Why are you...?"

Kate laughs loudly, reverberating through the hall. “My God, I saw right through you from the very beginning didn’t I Der?” Kate cackles maniacally. “You like the untouched virgins don’t you?” She beams at him, letting him go. “First Paige and know the golden boy.”

Getting with the program, he says. “Shut up, Stiles is nothing like Paige!”

“Are you sure? I don’t know Der. There was a time when you thought Paige was this innocent virgin omega that you fell for.” Kate smirks. “But was she?”

Derek averts his eyes from Kate as memories of Paige infiltrate his mind. No, she wasn't an innocent virgin omega. Quite the opposite actually. Paige played him along with Kate. They were girlfriends at the time. Well, kind of… Kate doesn't do girlfriend or boyfriend unless she can profit with the relationship. Not that Paige minded, the girl is as much a slut as his step sister is. Derek found out about it in the worst way, falling in love with the petite brunette. But they were fifteen back then, and Derek is practically an adult now he would know if Stiles was playing him.

"You're pathetic Derek." The female alpha speaks, still smirking. "A poor excuse of an alpha, falling in love with a seemly virginal and chaste omega only to learn that said omega is playing you all along."

"Stop it. Stiles isn't like that." Derek closes his eyes trying to stop the images of that fateful night. The fifteen years old, so naive, spilling his heart out to Paige only to see the little omega laugh at his face and Kate entering the girl's room right after it.

"Alright! Let's say you're right," His sister says getting up close to him again, her hand on his chest. "Let's say he loves you back this time around. What makes you think he will understand you? What makes you think he'll accept you for who you are?" She chuckles then rubs her nose on his jaw, up to his ear. “Nobody will ever understand you like I do, Der. We're one and the same. You're mine, and I'm yours remember?“

“You don't really mean that Kate, haven't meant it for years.” The male alpha says. 

His sister looks into his eyes again, eyes bleeding red. “Just because we don't fuck for years doesn't mean I don't love you anymore. I do love you, Der.”

Derek shakes his head, eyes closed. There was a time that her words would turn the alpha into a lovesick puppy, not anymore. He just wants to get out of there and go to Stiles. 

Kate lets him go again, stepping back. “What happened to us?”

“Nothing has to change, Kate.”

“But it does; it already did.” She crosses her arms. “You're in love with him and doesn't love me anymore.”

Although her face is a perfect mask of composure, Derek can smell the jealousy and rage. Because Kate doesn't get sad, she seethes and retaliates. “Come on, Kate. This is ridiculous.”

She snorts disdainfully. “What is ridiculous, my dear brother is you.” Kate smirks again and comes closer, caging him in between her arms. “Do you honestly believe you changed in a few days that you know him?“

It's not a few days; he has been trying to change for months even if that sick therapist didn't believe him, didn't help him. Derek says nothing though, just let his sister speaks what she wants. 

“Well, let me tell you something. People don't change overnight, Derek. And when this lust of yours subsidies I might not be here for you any longer.” She says then walks away saying. “That, or when the omega discovers all that reputation of yours.” His sister laughs closing her bedroom door. 

**Cut.**

Derek finds himself wandering around Manhattan in the middle of the night. He's not in any condition to drive thus is on foot. Wallowing, thinking about everything Kate has said and drinking alcohol infused with more aconite than the alpha should in his state of mind and body. He hasn't slept for almost two days now, and his body is giving even with his alpha healing. The alpha can feel the wolfsbane running through his veins, making him weaker. The burn starts on his throat as he swallows it down, traveling all around his body, spreading itself on his bloodstream, leaving him tingling all over.

He's so weak that when he falls into the grass at the Central Park, the alpha stays there. Derek doesn't have the strength to get up on his own; he feels so damn weak, and not just physically either. He drifts into sleep.

It doesn't last long, of course. The sun wakes him up in the morning. Maybe Derek managed a two-hour sleep, maybe. He can still feel the aconite on his body, but his healing is kicking up already. Too soon, he's not ready for that yet.

After rolling around and getting up from the grass, he pats his jacket to find his diary. Thankfully it is still there. Last night Derek got out of the house with the idea of seeking Stiles out and telling him everything, but he is weak and let his fear of rejection win over. Kate's words that the omega would never understand, never accept, lingering on his mind the whole night.

He walks away from the park, intending to find another bottle, maybe two. The alpha finds a liquor store, buying two drinks, he leaves and gulps down the first in one go. It burns like hell but he doesn't care, he just wants to feel nothing. He hates himself for almost letting Kate make him rape a little girl, for allowing his sister manipulate him into her bidding all the time. He feels sick and not worthy at all of Stiles' attention, but he can't help but long for the omega. The urge comes from deep within him, from his being, and the wolf agrees wholeheartedly even if  _ it _ is practically knocked out by the wolfsbane, that's how much he and his wolf need Stiles.

He opens the second liquid, this time he drinks it slowly. Derek needs to get to his omega. Even if Stiles kicks him out of his life, he needs to  _ know _ if maybe, just maybe, Kate is wrong.

With a little bit of hope and a lot of alcohol, the alpha finds his way to his omega.


	5. Of relationships and diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, this chapter has Implied/Referenced Suicide.**

Stiles wakes up feeling very good about himself, even though he had broken up with his boyfriend the night before. He feels lighter because now he can enjoy his days with Derek, getting to know him better without any guilt. And Jordan is the best, took the break up so well, even listened to Stiles rambling about Derek for an hour or so. The omega is glad that they can still be friends. After all, they know each other for years and were friends before dating.

He gets up and walks to the bathroom. After washing his face, he brushes his teeth and walks back to his room ready to begin his day. His stomach is complaining and if there's something Stiles is enjoying on his stay at Helen's house is food time. The woman is loaded, and the table is always full of all sorts of things that he'd never and will never eat outside her house. It's not like he doesn't love his mother's cooking, he really does but some things you can't just BAKE. Not unless you have a notorious chef working for you, which yes, Helen has. Along with a butler and so many other house workers that the omega hadn't even knew existed.

So, breakfast, he's very much looking forward to it, every day and his stomach agree wholehearted. He smirks at the same time there's a knock on his door.

"Almost ready!" He calls back at the maid, but there's no answer as he usually gets.

Stiles frowns and heads to the door, pajamas and barefoot yet. He opens it, and his eyes widen in tandem with his mouth. Derek is leaning on the doorframe, looking like he hasn't slept at all but not just that he looks positively wrecked. The smell of booze is strong enough for his omega's nose know that the alpha has been drinking for hours, maybe even the whole night long. The alpha is dirty with mud and grass all over his clothes, eyes bloodshot behind almost closed eyelids.

Derek looks up from the floor to him, eyes begging Stiles for something that he can't quite put his fingers on. The omega can't deny the other teen, so whatever it is that the alpha wants, the alpha will get.

"Oh my God, Derek, what happened?" He asks stepping aside to clear the passage.

The alpha shakes his head but doesn't answer, just slowly, very slowly, enters the room almost toppling over himself to get to Stiles' bed.

Stiles closes his door and turn back to Derek, who is now sitting at his bed looking at his own feet one hand clutching his right knee and the other... holding loosely a bottle of vodka. The usually clear liquid is a blue-ish color with the amount of wolfsbane it has. Stiles is pretty sure that not only that much aconite is harmful even for alphas but is also illegal.

He frowns and bolts to the older teen. "What are you doing with that load of Wolfsbane? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Stiles says grabbing the bottle from the alpha's hand, then going to the bathroom to toss the content into the sink. “How did you even got this stuff?”

All questions unanswered, he stops in front of Derek and waits.

Nothing comes for several minutes until he can't take it anymore. “Derek,” The omega says crouching in front of the alpha, tilting the other teen's face to look at him. "What happened? You know you can talk to me, right?"

The alpha stares at him for a while, deep into his eyes as if trying to find something there. Maybe he does because the next thing Stiles knows the alpha is taking a deep breath and speaking. "I've done something," Derek slurs, looking away. "Several something… I did… You'll hate me, I know but…"

"No, Derek I won't hate you, you can tell me." He says softly cupping the alpha's cheek.

Derek jumps to his feet. "Yes, you will and you should, you should hate me," The older teen says harshly. "I do. I hate myself."

Stiles gets up as well looking at Derek thoughtfully. "You don't mean that," He says, but his blood goes cold. What if the alpha was trying to kill himself with that bottle of vodka. "How much did you drink with that wolfsbane, Derek?"

"Doesn't matter," The alpha says, then gets back close to Stiles catching the omega's face with his hands. "I'm selfish Stiles, I know I'm no good for you, but I want you," Derek says making Stiles' breath catch on his throat. "and I won't leave if you want me too."

"Derek, I…" Stiles says, join his hands with Derek's at his face. He wants to say that there's nothing he wants more than the alpha right now but can't, he can't betray his beliefs like that. The omega knows what he feels for the alpha and knows that Derek wants him, but he doesn't want just a fling. Stiles doesn't do casual and as much as he wants he won't let the other teen use him like that. The younger teen won't be another omega on Derek's list. He can't. Stiles wants all nine yards with the alpha and won't accept anything less. "I'm not like the other omegas. You can't just come in here drunk, telling me you want me expecting me to jump in bed with you. I won't do that." He says stepping back from the alpha's hands.

Derek is shaking his head again, over and over, when he stops the face he's making is heartbroken. Head hanging low the alpha grabs something from his pocket, a book, and hands it to the omega without saying a word.

Stiles accepts it, sitting back at his bed. He inspects it; it's a notebook leather bound. _A journal_ , his mind supplies. "Is that your diary?"

The alpha nods and looks away. "Before you read it," Derek says sitting beside him and grabbing his hand. "I want you to know, that you're not like the other omegas for me, you're not," The alpha cups his cheeks again, maintaining eye contact. "I'm not gonna lie to you, when I first met you I had ulterior motives, yes, but that changed, and then I resisted it when my wolf fought me because of you because he knew from the first day. You are it for me; you are."

Stiles closes his eyes trying to reign his racing heart at Derek's words, the truth in the alpha's eyes. The omega can read the other teen like a book as if they know each other for years, but even so, he's afraid. Oh, he's so scared of letting Derek get to his heart, more than he already is, and all of this be a lie. He can't take it.

Derek keeps going. "For years I let my dark side guide me and, I'm not making any excuses, I'm not, but my sister, stepsister Kate, kept telling me that that was me that I had to be proud that I was a great alpha that I should do whatever I wanted with whomever I wanted and consequences be damn." The alpha takes a deep breath but doesn't pause for more than a beat. "I believed her, for years my life has been a joke, I prided myself on taking joy in others' misery," The older teen lets him go and puts a hand on the journal at Stiles lap and chuckles sarcastically. "This was my most prized possession," The alpha says looking at the notebook. "My journal. For a long time, l considered it my trophy." Derek shakes his head and looks back at him. "A sort of collection of my conquests."

"And you want me to read it?" The omega asks.

Derek nods. "I don't know why but I want to be bare to you. I want you to know all of me, all the bad." He caresses Stiles' hand with his thumb. "And if after everything you read you still want, even if just be my friend…"

The alpha lets it linger into the air around them, says nothing more. Just wait for Stiles to decide what he wants, whatever it is. He sighs. "Okay." He says then open the lace from the journal carefully, hands shaking with anticipation. He opens the first page, and there's an inscription there.

 

_To Derek,_

_I know you're mad at me for deceiving you, but that's who I am_

_And you'll see it's who you are too._

_I know all about your pranks from before and now with Kate._

_You should write all about them, all of them._

_One day you'll be a legend, Derek Hale._

_Love, Paige_

 

Before he could ask the other teen who's Paige, he turns the leaf and there it is the very first entry. Paige, sixteen years old omega. That's surprising, from what she wrote Stiles thought that Paige was an alpha maybe a beta. Omegas are usually the naive ones, the easily manipulated by alphas. He reads about her personality, her relationship with Kate and finally, how the two girls played Derek. Paige, pretending to be virgin and naive while working with Kate behind his back. The writing is angry and sad at the same time; Derek pours his feelings into it. All the anger of being played along with his heartbroken by Paige. The girl the alpha once thought as a potential mate.

Not long after he starts reading the maid knocks on his door signalizing breakfast, Stiles tells her he isn't feeling well. Then he tells Derek to take a shower and come to bed with him, it's pretty obvious that the alpha needs sleep and Stiles wants to read the journal in one go. He isn't even hungry anymore.

He keeps reading as the other teen clean himself and gets back to bed. They settle above the covers; Stiles sits with his back to the headboard legs stretched as Derek lays down beside him with his head pillowed on Stiles lap. In record time the alpha is sound asleep.

The following entries are a mix of casual sex and bets with Paige and Kate. It grows soft and then harsher as if Derek had bad and good moments inside himself. He reads about boys, girls, alphas, betas, and omegas. There are so many that Derek bedded with, it makes Stiles so much jealous. He feels like throwing the diary away, into the trash or even burn it all, but one thing and one thing only makes him stop it and keep reading. The alpha's previous words:  _I want to be bare to you_. It gets to Stiles like a plea as if Derek was reaching to him for help. To help him from himself, from Kate. Yes, Kate, there's a lot of her in the journal, some good some bad, in Derek's perspective, of course. For the omega, all that it's written about her is bad in some way. Even the parts where Derek says they love each other, that they are one and the same. To Stiles feels as if the male alpha, deep down, thinks he deserves only her for being that way and nothing else. _Kate is the only one who gets me, accepts me for who I am._ Derek wrote in his journal, not one but several times, like a mantra to himself to ingrain on his very core 'till the point of no comeback.

Stiles sighs closing his eyes. He's halfway into the journal, had just read about Derek's mother overdosing. He runs his fingers through Derek's hair, looking at the sleeping alpha on his lap who seems so peaceful, so small and fragile. There isn't much about Derek's family in the journal; only things that make the alpha mad. They're usually a short paragraph, nothing very explicit, until the overdose. It has a full page of that day. Derek's was in a rage streak when his mother died. There are things about his father, his aunt Helen and lots of Talia. The hate is raw and thick; he curses all of them. Derek clearly blames his father's family for Talia's demise, but the hate doesn't stop there, no. He hates his mother too, for leaving him, for choosing drugs over him, for dumping him at his father's house and never looking back. The alpha hadn't even gone to the funeral. And, of course, of course Kate, Kate encouraged it. Making them even more thick as thieves after it. _What a manipulative bitch._

After that, the successive passages are meaner, heartless and it keeps on getting worse. Derek starts to expose his conquest in school, then over the internet, school's newspaper and walls. Girls and boys get shipped to boarding school; some even get therapy and move towns. Stiles starts to get sick with all of that, he looks at the alpha again and for the love of him can't imagine that gorgeous and fragile alpha on his lap is the same one that wrote this journal.

The letter that Mrs. Reyes sent him is kind even, Derek is much worse than what she wrote.

Stiles gets up from the bed carefully not to wake up the alpha then stands there watching the older teen with his heart out his chest and his stomach lurching. And he still has yet to read a lot of things and what is even worse, to read about himself. Because the omega has no doubt in him that Derek has him written there, as a possible conquest, he doesn't know if he can stomach it anymore.

The book slips from his shaky fingers into the ground and runs his hand through his face and hair. The alpha stirs on his sleep, whimpers softly burying his face into Stiles' covers, rubbing his nose up and down, clearly looking for the omega in his sleep.

Stiles' face goes soft with it, the alpha looks like a lost puppy, sad and disoriented looking for reassurance. Derek whimpers again and the omega is powerless not to comfort him.

He grabs the journal from the floor and gets back to bed sitting up again. The alpha immediately gets closer and sighs happily burying his nose between the mattress and the omega's thigh. Stiles chuckles and sighs tiredly. What is he getting himself into, wanting for a mate a clearly broken alpha who needs lots of therapy and a mate who anchors him from himself, and _her._

For Stiles' relieve he had read the worst of them when he freaked out. Thankfully, something inside Derek changed after an omega tried to commit suicide and end up in the hospital. The once remorseless alpha commenced showing remorse. Then the conquests stopped being so mean and heartless. A few more and Derek writes about how he wants to change and is afraid of what Paige and Kate might think, what Kate would do to him. The entries get more time between them as if the alpha was trying to hold back on it.

The omega keeps watching the dates of the passages and his heart start to race; his day is coming. He reads about a therapist, Dr. Marin Morrell, a famous woman that Derek tried to ask for help, told her he wanted to change that he was afraid and couldn't do it alone. But Dr. Morell did not believe him and of course, didn't help him at all.

For an influential and expensive therapist like her, she is very unprofessional. Stiles wouldn't pay a dime for her therapy.

Then finally, Stiles finds his very own page. It's dated with the day he met Derek and has his photo from the magazine's manifesto.

 

_Jun, 15_

_Stiles Stilinski, sixteen years old omega._

_Kate challenged me today. Said I can't win the omega over after she visibly told me how great would it be if I lend that chaste boy. Her eyes sparkled with the thought of it, me, deflowering the new headmaster's son. I think this is the moment I've been waiting for when I finally make her respect me enough so we can be together for real. We made a bet, and if I win, my prize is her. This omega seems more sure of himself than the others I encountered, it will be a challenge, but I'm ready for it. The boy is gorgeous so it won't be a burden at all. I'm even eager to fuck him. And then I'll finally get Kate. Two birds one stone._

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek is so full of himself. There is no way the alpha would charm him into have sex with him. It almost makes him pity Derek. Kate has the alpha wrapped up on her finger like a toy. Made him believe she'd be with him in any circumstance. Stiles is sure that Kate has no intent on being with Derek whatsoever. She just gets off on bossing him around like the lovesick puppy that Derek is. _Was, maybe? One can hope._

The omega thought he would be mad at the entry, but he's not. It's too surreal. An alpha trying to prove himself to another one, to feel loved. A damaged teenager with mother issues and a family as much as he is. Stiles saw it through Derek's eyes from the very first day, and now he is sure, the diary just proved it.

There's more written about him. Their first encounter at Helen's garden when he had mentioned the letter, which made Derek seek Scott out to do  _damage control_. The alpha's words. It makes Stiles sad that Scott was a part of Derek's game, tried to convince him that the alpha was a good person even  _knowing_ the older teen's reputation. He can't be mad at his best friend because he knows that Derek threatened to exposed Scott to his father. And Stiles knows how terrified his friend gets in regards to his father and his sexual preference. The omega understands, yes, but he's hurt all the same. He sighs sadly but keeps reading, wants to get all facts before he can think of doing anything.

Derek writes about Erica, Mrs. Reyes daughter, Stiles knows the girl. Very sweet but dumb and shallow. Kate wants to turn the girl into a slut. The omega gets mad at it. He knows that Erica is easily manipulated and he hopes he can do something before that happens. He  _will_ talk to Derek about this.

 

_Jun, 16_

_Stiles infuriates me. I don't know how to act around him. He says I'm not his type. I never encountered an omega who didn't like me right away. The first day was disappointing, and I can't get him out of my head. It made me call him. I don't like it, but it seems that if I'm honest, he opens up more. I made him laugh over the phone and he agreed to go out with me tomorrow. Things are looking up for me. Kate is pleased that now I'm going to help her with her quest and I have a date with Stiles._

 

The omega smiles despite himself. He looks at the alpha sleeping form beside him and rests his hand on Derek's head. Just to keep contact. _God, he's gone on the alpha._ Even after all the things he read over the past hours he still wants him.

 

_Jun, 17_

_The date with Stiles was in a word, unexpected. I tried to be more honest throughout the day, and we got along quite well. He made me laugh! We spend almost the whole day together. I know my wolf is fighting me since the beginning because he wants the omega as our mate. I think I'm done fighting back. He brings the best in me just like Paige once did. I want to try and court Stiles properly. Kate will freak out if she finds out._

_I almost slipped to Kate that I want to change trying to put some sense into her. About Erica. The poor little girl will regret the day she crossed paths with my sister. I tried to get out of it, but Kate didn't let me. She brought Lyla into it. I was powerless not to agree with her. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm like her, and I shouldn't care about Stiles. The thought of being alone, without Kate terrifies me. She knows that and she uses it against me._

 

Stiles stops at that, _Lyla_ , the name calls to him and goes back to some pages prior. He re-reads the dates and names again until he finds it. It's the omega that tried to kill herself. The reason Derek snapped out of it and decided to change. _Fuck,_ Kate's fucking bitch, exploiting Derek with a suicidal girl. The alpha needs to get away from his stepsister urgently.

 

_Jun, 18_

_I hate charity, especially when it's with old people but Stiles makes it all better, always. I forgot for a moment to be myself, to be honest with him and he called me on that. Stiles' so smart, my omega. I smell the affection on him and can't believe he likes me. I had to leave him and get home because I'm exhausted and my wolf wanted his mate on his arms, but I need to sleep seeing that I didn't sleep last night because of Erica. I forced myself on her, got the girl drunk, and took advantage of her body just to please Kate. I'm such a coward. I don't deserve Stiles. But I can't help but think of him, want him, long for him. His beautiful face and his carefree smile. I know I shouldn't, but I'm going to pursue him further. I hope he forgives me someday._

 

He wonders what did Derek meant with  _forced myself on her_ because although the alpha did a lot of shit according to the diary, the older teen had never done or even needed for the look of it, to force the others to be with him. Either Derek crossed that line and is regretting it hence the drinking or… Stiles doesn't want to think about it. They'll talk later.

Though Stiles is sure, something else happened to make Derek get drunk like that. It was a lot of aconite. The omega doesn't think that the alpha indeed wanted to kill himself, but he sure didn't process about the consequences of the wolfsbane.

With a still sleeping alpha snuggled on his thigh, he takes a deep breath and decides to join the other teen. The reading was brain sucking, so he makes himself comfortable alongside the alpha and closes his eyes.


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter has "Discussion of rape".**
> 
> Also, this **############** means POV changing.

Derek wakes up hours later tangled with Stiles' body. He has his face tucked under the omega's chin, his arm holding the younger teen close by the waist and their legs are entangled.

"You're still here." Derek says nuzzling into Stiles' neck. His heart fills with hope, and he can't help but smile stupidly.

Stiles stirs yawning and nuzzling right back. “I am.” The omega says tightening his hold on Derek. “We have to talk though.”

The alpha freezes at that. "Okay." It's not like he thought that Stiles would read all the shit he did and pretend nothing happened. No, Derek knows better. It hasn't been long, but the alpha knows Stiles enough to know that. But he can't help but feel apprehensive.

"I'm gonna ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me." The omega asks, heart racing and scent going sour with trepidation.

Derek nods, with his eyes still closed, and his face buried into the other teen's neck. He clutches at Stiles’ body further, afraid of letting go, of this being the first and last time that he gets to have this. His chosen mate in bed with him even if not sexual. Actually, especially not sexual because it means that Stiles wants him for something more than Derek's body. Which is stupid even to think that the omega would want him for his body, Stiles is not at all like that. But Derek can't help but think that for a second because he is used to people wanting his body and the alpha wants Stiles to want him back as a _mate_. He wouldn't want a one night stand with his omega. After all, Derek already thinks of the other teen as his.

Stiles takes a deep breath and says. “What did you mean when you wrote _I forced myself on her_?”

Derek knows right then why the omega was afraid of the question, well the answer. His mind goes back to that fateful night, and his stomach drops at the memory of Erica's trembling body under him reeking of fear. Would the alpha have gone through with it if Stiles wasn't at the picture? The mere thought of it makes him sick.

He doesn't see that he's shaking until Stiles dislodges himself from the alpha taking Derek's face between his hands. The omega's eyes are searching his own, full of distress that matches the alpha's.

“Did you rape Erica?” Stiles asks voice barely a whisper, heart thundering inside but doesn't take his eyes from Derek's. “Is that why you were drinking that much wolfsbane?”

The alpha closes his eyes feeling tears slipping from it. He didn't but is that even relevant? He's a heinous person, and maybe he would have if not for his feelings for the omega. Doesn't matter that Erica went to him because Kate had coerced her. And Derek was just going to play along, wasn't he?

Derek feels Stiles' hands sleeping from his face as the younger teen put some space between them. He doesn't blame the omega for wanting to be far from him, but the smell of despair makes him take some action to appease the other teen. "I didn't rape her." The alpha says hurriedly.

Stiles looks back at him from where he was getting out of the bed and stops, sitting there. "Okay, tell me what happened then." It's a clear command, and he has this determined face as if he's daring Derek to lie after nearly saying yes with his features.

The omega doesn't get closer again, keeps his body on the edge of the bed looking expectantly at the alpha who takes a deep breath and sits up to tell Stiles everything. At least the smell of distress has lessened considerably, although Derek could see the slight skepticism on the other teen's eyes. It hurt a little but he understands it, after all, he _had_ hesitated to answer. "I didn't rape her, but I might as well have. I was about to." He averts his eyes from Stiles and hears the other teen's heart skip a beat. "Kate convinced Erica that she had to have sex with me, to lose her virginity so that she could get experience for the guy she is in love with."

He gazes back at Stiles; the teen is looking confused at the mention of Kate even a little pissed. Derek can tell not only by the omega's scent but also his posture. The alpha keeps going. "She was right there on my bed, and I was…" He swallows hard. "I was kissing her, God I…" Derek hides his face on his hand trying to shrink on himself. "She was okay with the kissing part but then I," He huffs. "Fuck, I was about to take her clothes off, and she panicked but she didn't say anything so If I.." The alpha feels the younger teen getting closer to him and he glances back. Stiles has an utterly concerned face and looks like he wants to reach for Derek, to comfort him but doesn't know if he should or even if the alpha would allow him to. To be honest, he doesn't know if he wants that either so Derek stays where he is.

With tears sliding from his face unrestrainedly, Derek finds his voice again. "If I hadn't stopped, If I had done what Kate wanted me to I would have raped her. Because she didn't want it, she was coerced into it."

When Stiles doesn't say or do anything, Derek speaks again. "I stopped because I couldn't cross that line, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had but I know, I know I'm not a good person." He sobs. "But I want to be."

At that, the omega gets close and grabs him by the back of neck pulling him into his chest. "Shh. You're not a bad person, Der. You're just lost."

He's still crying into the other teen's chest no doubt leaving a mess on Stiles' shirt, but he doesn't care. Derek needs to make the omega understand that he wants to change that he doesn't want to be that person anymore and most importantly that he cannot do it alone. He needs Stiles' strength.

The alpha cries for what feels like hours on his omega's embrace, who keeps rocking him back and forth whispering soothing things until he's composed. When Derek emerges from his break down, he notices that somehow they had laid again and Stiles is scratching his scalp affectionately.

"Thank you." He says.

Stiles smiles warmly. "I'm here for you."

Stiles' stomach grumbles loudly making both of them chuckle. His wolf immediately enters in provide mode and gets up pulling his omega with him. "Come on let's eat."

He takes the omega to his aunt's kitchen instead of phoning the maid because his urge to provide food for his mate after all that rollercoaster of feelings is too high for him to pass onto someone else. Derek needs to make the food with his own hands. He just hopes that it will appeal to Stiles' wolf as much as for him. He's set on doing anything and everything to win the omega for himself. From the little things to the real big ones, whatever it is.

The kitchen is enormous in an industrial style, like a restaurant, all aluminum with a walk-in freezer. It's late at night, so there isn't any cook inside. Even though the majority of the staff lives inside the manor at this hour, they're already excused due to his aunt sleeping habits. Of course, he could ring the maid or the butler and demand a meal if he wanted.

Derek opens the refrigerator stepping inside. "Does cheese sandwich with bacon and eggs sound good?" He asks browsing for it.

"Sure."

**############**

Watching Derek's breakdown was heartbreaking, a powerful and manipulative alpha melting in front of him helplessly, sobbing like a little kid, silently begging for help, for an  _omega's_ help. Not that Stiles thinks of himself as weak quite the opposite but omegas are notoriously the weaker ones, usually. Nature designed them to be weaker than alpha's, mentally and physically so alphas could claim them easily. And it is generally how it goes.

But Stiles was raised by two alpha's, and his parents never let him think of himself as weak. He learned since he was a kid that if he wanted to be taken seriously in the world, he needed to show that just because he was an omega didn't mean he couldn't be or do whatever he wanted and that nobody would make him his “ _bitch_ ”. His mom and dad had always assured him that his dynamic should never get in the way of his dreams. And Stiles took it to heart so he can say for sure, and proudly, that he's indeed strong. No one can bend him to enact their wishes. And one day he will be an FBI agent or something on those lines.

So, yes he's perfectly capable of being stable for his alpha, but he knowing that and Derek, in reality, putting himself under Stiles’ care are two completely different things. It amazes him that an alpha would do that without blinking. It makes his stomach flutters with happiness.

With renewing invigoration, Derek prepares sandwiches for them while talking animatedly about his last year at school and how he's sure he will attend to Havard next year. Apparently, his family is a great donor for decades and all the Hales that wanted it got early admission.

Leaning at the counter behind Derek, with a lopsided smile that just doesn't want to go away from his face, Stiles watches the alpha make their food. And Derek smiles back every time he looks backward at the omega to see if he's paying attention. It's kind of cute how the older teen seeks approval the whole time. Stiles just wants to hold him tight and never let go.

Derek doesn't know, but Stiles is already plotting to make the alpha get away from Kate. He is not a hypocritic person. The omega knows that the stepsister is not the only at fault here. Derek has lots to accomplish, but Stiles knows that the alpha is a fragile person and Kate has been manipulating the other teen for years. He thinks that the sister probably doesn't even love Derek like the alpha thinks she does. Sure, some psychopaths can love but for some reason, he does not think it's the case in this scenario, and Kate  _is_ a psychopath.

The kitchen doesn't have a table or any sitting place for that matter so when the alpha finishes their meal he getters all of it and walks back to Stiles' bedroom. Derek is carrying the plates and Stiles with their glasses of juice.

They sit at the little table in his room, side by side. Stiles dive in the food as soon as his butt connect with the chair, he's so hungry. The creamy cheese is perfection, and he moans at it. He keeps eating it with delight, bites after bite filling his stomach pleasantly. Then halfway into his plate, he notices that Derek is very quiet, not even chewing sounds are coming from him.

He looks sideways at the alpha who is watching him with attentive red eyes, sandwich midway his mouth still uneaten. 

“What?” He asks.

Derek seems to snap out of it, and it's about to speak when a phone rings. By the alpha's stiffness is his cell, probably Kate.

Stiles glances in the direction of the phone along with Derek. “Is that her?” He asks, mouth full of food then looks back at the stiffen alpha who nods without taking his eyes from that direction. The other teen seems to be contemplating whether or not to answer it and what his punishment will be if he doesn't. “Do you want to answer?”

Derek shakes his head, the omega huffs and gets up with determination. He grabs the older teen's phone from the bed and answers it. “Kate, Derek isn't your pet stop calling him to do your bidding.” Then he hangs up fast not to give her the satisfaction of insulting him, or Derek. He did hear a snicker at the word _pet_ though. It makes his blood boil. The bitch thinks precisely that of his alpha for sure, and it has to end. And it _will_  if Stiles gets his way.

He gets back to the table and resumes eating as if nothing had happened. Though the alpha has put his food back without a single bite and his head is hanging from his shoulders. “Thank you.” Derek says not looking at him.

The silence is thick as he keeps eating the food his alpha prepared for him. He chances several glances at Derek between his bites but the alpha never returns it, in fact, he doesn't move at all. Just keep his head low watching his food, deep in thoughts and none positive for the look on his face.

He finally gets enough of it and puts a hand on Derek's right arm. “Hey, eat something you slept all day, and I doubt you ate before drowning yourself in wolfsbane infused alcohol. Your body needs food, come on.” Derek stares at him for a few seconds no doubt confused with the omega's order. Stiles speaks again teasingly even though the former phrase was a command. “You either eat for yourself, or I'll hand feed you.”

In the end, he eats so Stiles takes it as a win and smiles proudly at himself.

After they finish their meal, Stiles grabs his alpha's hand and walks back to his bed. He decides that Derek is stuck with him ‘till he deems the alpha ready to confront his stepsister alone.

It all goes smoothly from there, Kate calls and texts a few times, but Stiles is right there to pick it up or text back. The two of them barely get out of his room, only stepping out to eat with Derek's aunt and a few times to swim a little. The days pass, and both boys get to know each other better, Stiles discovers that Derek wants to be a social worker or a child's therapist. He thinks it's adorable also understandable since the alpha had needed guidance from adult parts but didn't get any. Not even when his mother was drowning herself in drugs and the kid, not yet an alpha back then, was being left alone while his mother was out there doing God knows what to herself. Stiles finds out that Derek is just a little puppy despite his hard features and his cynical smile. Just a puppy in search of some love. And _God,_ does the omega wants to give him love.

They spend their days glued to the hip at all times, well, all but bathroom time, of course.

At the end of the second week with Derek, he finally understands how and why Kate had such power against the alpha. Derek not only needs people telling him what to do, he likes it as well, even if not consciously. Stiles can see it every time he demands the other teen to do something. At first, Derek would stare confused, but he always, always comply without a single word, and his mood improves after it. It's like a rebel kid wanting his parents' attention, wanting to be punished, to feel like their parents wish the best for them. And the alpha never had that, his father never cared, and his mother was in too deep with the drugs to parenting.

The omega doesn't mind though; he had a lot of parenting to last a lifetime and is still getting it from time to time. Although both he and his parents think he's okay on his own from now on. They did an excellent job with him.

A little bit more than two weeks later after the alpha appeared on his bedroom, drunk and desperate, the pair find themselves hand in hand at the front of the Hale-Argent building. Ready to confront Kate Argent. _Hopefully_.

He and Derek discussed his progress regarding the male alpha's urge to do what his sister wants and got to the conclusion that they can't know unless the older teen tries.

He squeezes the hand entwined with his and says. “You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can keep her away from you some more.”

Derek shakes his head but doesn't loosen the hard grip on his hand. The alpha's heart is jackhammering loud enough for his omega's ears, and his scent is a little sour with apprehension.

“I'm ready.” The older teen's voice isn't very confident, but Stiles thinks it's the best that he's going to get.

"Okay."

**Cut.**

"Look what the cat brought back to me," Kate smirks from the living room watching them entering the house. "Or should I say the little wolf?" She eyes Stiles from top to bottom with a predatory smile.

Stiles rolls his eyes at her but doesn't say anything. He'd promise his alpha he would let him handle it unless absolutely necessary.

"I came here to talk to you, Kate." Derek says tentatively.

The stepsister smile broadly. "Speak away." But before Derek could, she talks again. "You know, Der. I think I can see the appeal now up close." She sashays towards them, ogling the omega with interest. "I'd love to share with you again. Have you bang him yet?" Kate talks as if Stiles wasn't even there, staring straight at her brother.

The male alpha grows, stepping in front of him protectively. "Get away from him." Derek says through clenched teeth.

Kate laughs disdainfully. "Or what?"

"Touch him and find out."

Strangely, Stiles can no longer smell the hesitation or hear his alpha's heart beating fast. It's like Derek put everything aside in favor to defend him. It makes his stomach make summersaults, and his lips stretch in a fond smile.

Kate laughs again. "You Know Der. You were never very intimidating." His sister shrugs. "You were a lousy alpha then, and you're a lousy alpha now. Just because you have a little omega to take care of doesn't mean you suddenly changed." She grins at him, ignoring her brother's snarls. "You pretty thing, when you see how lame my dear brother is, give me a call." She stretches her hand with a little card in it towards Stiles, smile never faltering.

In a split of a second Derek grabs his sister by the neck just before her hand touches the omega and slams her onto the wall growling fiercely at her face. "You get close to my omega again, and I'll rip your throat out."

Kate chokes with the male alpha's grip on her neck, and Stiles rushes to them. "Derek, let her go she can't breathe." He says tugging his alpha's biceps. "Derek! Stop!" He says frantically. But the alpha is snarling with deep red eyes at his sister, watching as she claws at his arm struggling to breathe. Derek doesn't move, doesn't even flinch when her claws draw blood from his arm as it slashes through the skin, blood drips on the floor.

Stiles knows right this second what it is, Kate had, even if fleeting, challenged Derek for his omega and the older teen had to state his claim so that the female alpha knows she can't mess with them. He knows what he has to do to stop it. Thus he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself, then says with a steady and commanding voice. "Derek let her go, now."

And just like that, as if getting out of a trance, his alpha loosens the grip and Kate falls to the ground with a bang, coughing loudly.

"That's enough. She got the message, Der. Let's go, now." The omega grabs Derek's hand and walks away from the female alpha who's staring at them with wide, terrified eyes.

But Stiles knows this is not the end. They'll hear from her again for sure. Kate isn't the type of alpha to just let something like that go; she'll make them pay. Stiles is sure of that.

He doesn't know what to say to Derek, and the alpha seems to share the sentiment as they are both silently walking back to the older teen's car. And it doesn't change when they enter it, doesn't change when they drive back to Helen's either.

Both afraid of what the previous scene was. To be able to make a murderous alpha stop from attacking the person that was threatening his omega. It's huge. It's not just about the ordering around anymore; it's about the power that Stiles has over Derek as a _mate_.

 _And they haven't even kissed yet._ Sure they've been sleeping in the same bed for weeks now but it was completely platonic, wasn't it?


	7. Declaration and Retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long.  
> I'm really not very good with sexy times, and I kinda sulk because of it then I stop writing, and then I try to get back at it and I sulk again... This goes over and over... LOL  
> I hope it isn't that bad.
> 
> Also, I know nothing about American law so if something seems off just pretend in this world is different. After all, werewolves don't exist! ;)

The dinner had been so awkward, they didn't talk to each other but when Helen started the conversation, and it had nothing to do with them in particular. Derek hadn't looked at him the whole meal and after, when he stopped at the omega's door, lingering at the threshold the only thing Derek said was "I should go to my room". The alpha's face was so void of emotion as if he didn't want to say even _those_ words to Stiles at all. It hurt so much that he found himself nodding and saying "okay" faster than he wanted. Because if Derek needs time away from him to process what happened, who is he to tell his alpha no. Even if his heart was screaming at him to stop Derek from leaving and drag him to his bed so they could sleep holding each other just like they have been doing for weeks.

But now, hours after Derek left him in his room he feels anxious, laying on his bed alone. His instincts are saying that he was wrong that the alpha belongs in his bed with him taking care of the older teen. Holding that big fragile alpha on his arms, soothing him into his sleep as if he could scare all the bad things away. It sends a feeling of belonging and fulfillment to Stiles that he never knew he could feel. He misses it. The omega knows he could get it back if he would just get up and tell Derek to come back to bed to sleep with him, but he doesn't want to do that. Stiles wants the alpha to want to be with him of his own free will. He will not be like Kate, ever.

It doesn't help though, and he keeps tossing and turning on his bed, not being able to sleep without the heat of his alpha beside him. He knows he shouldn't be this hung up on the older teen, but he is. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Stiles is already thinking about the rest of his life with Derek. How crazy is that he's day-( _it's night but whatever he's awake_ )dreaming about introducing the alpha as _his_ to his parents. About getting mated, living together and having little babies, eventually. When he doesn't even _know_ for sure what are Derek's _real_ intentions with him. What if this is it? What if Derek has no use for Stiles now that Kate isn't a problem? Well, Kate will always be a problem but he thinks the alpha can take care of himself now and his sister won't be _Derek's_ problem anymore not after the alpha slammed her into the wall showing that yes he can resist her from now on and _will_ do so.

With that thought, Stiles starts to panic. He can't stop himself from imagining his life without his alpha in it, and it's not fun at all. The omega does _not_ want that to happen. He _needs_ Derek, Stiles realizes. But before he could dive in his hysteria too much, there's a knock on his door. He jumps up so fast from the bed that he ends up on his ass at his haste to get to the door. Stiles doesn't even flinch just rises again and bolt to the door, opening it just as fast.

As soon as it's opened Derek says. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to state that you're mine." The alpha's eyes are downcast, his whole body is visibly tense, shoulders hunched and hands deep into his pockets as he stands at the omega's door. “I won't do that again I promise. Please don't be push me away.”

Realization drowns into him; the alpha hadn't left to his own room to get away from Stiles, quite the opposite. "Oh, baby. That was not why I agreed with you and let you go to your room," Stiles says already reaching his alpha's neck and bringing Derek's face to his collar. He kept a firm hold on it while the older teen breathed him in and relaxed mostly in an instant resting his hands on Stiles' hip. "I thought you needed space because I dominated you in front of Kate and you let me instinctively. I thought that you were regretting it or regretting _me_." He says with a small sigh then kissing his alpha's head.

He chuckles when he hears a muffled " _okay_ " into his neck. "Come on, let's get to bed, it's late."

Stiles holds Derek's hand and drags him to the bed. He lays first tugging his alpha down as he arranges himself on the right. Obediently, the older teen lets himself be guided down to the bed, positioning on his side facing Stiles who put an arm on his waist and pulls him closer. They end up with their legs entangled and with Derek's face tucked into his neck as usual.

The younger teen sighs more settled even though he's a little nervous about what he needs to talk with Derek. But they do need to talk. "Why do you let me order you around?"

The alpha doesn't even bats an eye before lifting his head from his skin and prompt answering. “Because I feel like I must have a handle of myself all the time or I'll go crazy and I don't wanna feel that way anymore. And when I give my reins to you I feel safe and sane because I know you can keep me in check. You ground me, makes me feel centered and in control even though you're the one in charge.”

Stiles feels happy and highly terrified at the same time because he enjoys controlling Derek as much as the older teen does. How sick is that? And he badmouths Kate for it. Stiles nods trying to hold back the excitement at Derek's words. He's probably not doing a good job out of it what with his heart going wild so he does what he does best and keeps talking. "What about Kate? I'm scared, I don't want to be like Kate. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"No, with you it's different." Derek shakes his head.

The omega wants to believe that, wants with all of him just as much as he wants the alpha to be his. "How is it different?” He asks with hope in his heart.

“Kate clawed her way into my mind and my heart. But you, I chose to give you my control willingly.” Derek says softly. "I was too young, I didn't know what was happening when Kate started doing it." He brings his hand to the omega's leading their hands to rest between them. "Stiles, I was fifteen and had just had my heart broken. I was feeling humiliated and she was there for me, she said we were perfect for each other, she said she understood me that I could trust her and I was powerless to say no. I let it happen and I got used to it. Worst of all when my mother died Kate was the only one that stood by me." He sighs. "I knew something was wrong and deep down I didn't want it anymore but my heart and head were in too deep." He looks deeply into the omega's eyes clutching at his hand. "I'm not anymore, haven't been for months but it was difficult to get out of something I was accustomed for years."

Stiles nods understanding. "I believe you." He closes his eyes tightly then opens it again. "I know all that I read your journal, I just… I don't know... I've never been in control of another person like that, sometimes I don't know what to do."

Derek beams at him. "Yes, yes you do, you always know what to do." The alpha says and Stiles wants to believe him, he does but the mere thought of going too far and hurting his alpha terrifies him. The older teen seems to be sure for the both of them though. "I love you."

Stiles' face almost split in half with how large his smile is. "God help me." He breathes out. "I love you too." He says then leans in and kisses the alpha's lips.

Fuck, he had wanted to feel the alpha's lips on his for weeks, he can't believe they get to have this. The turns from sweet and tentatively to passionate and hungrily in a heartbeat.

Derek's body is so pliant as he moves them closer to kiss his alpha deeply, it makes something inside Stiles light up. He takes advantage of it and pushes Derek on his back to cover his alpha's body with his own, roaming his hand all over those insanely hot abs. He feels like he's drowning as he kisses the alpha senseless, their body moving in synchrony. Stiles rolls the other teen's nipple on his finders and bites his lower lip. "Take it off." He commands breathless but assertive.

Derek takes the shirt off tossing it to the ground then tries to pull Stiles down again. But the omega smiles teasingly and bat's his hands away. “I'm enjoying the view.” He says cheekily. “And you're not in charge, I am, remember?” At Derek's eager nodding, he grins. “Take off your pants,” He gets up from the bed to give Derek room as the alpha complies again readily. "Only the pants." The younger teen adds.

Stiles' shirt and pants join Derek's on the floor before he gets back to bed. He hovers his alpha's body on all fours, his knees on either side of Derek's thighs and hands lined up to his shoulders. Scenarios and desires rolling around his mind, he tunes it down a little because he doesn't want to do something he'll regret later. And he'd regret if he betrayed his virtues like that just because the alpha said he loves him, but they can do many things without getting totally naked.

“Hands above your head, don't move.” He says then lowers his half-naked loin slowly, keeping eye contact with Derek until their erection touch. He rolls his hips into Derek's coaxing a moan from both of them. The alpha instinctively brings his hands to Stiles’ hips, holding him and thrusting his hips up to met the omega's.

Stiles stops his ministrations seizing Derek's wrists in both his hands and pinning them above his alpha's head again. “Tsk Tsk. Did I say you could touch?“

Derek closes his eyes and shakes his head whining low. “Sorry, I'll be good I promise.”

And that goes straight to Stiles’ already hard dick making it twitch inside his boxers. “God, Der,” Gripping hard the wrists in his hands he gives a filthy open-mouthed kiss on his alpha leaving both of them breathless. "You're gonna kill me if you keep giving yourself to me like that, easily and readily. I love it." He says then attacks Derek neck with his mouth, biting and kissing all over from the neck down, when he finds the alpha's nipple and Derek lets a enticing moan Stiles stops there laves it to hear more of the beautiful noises his mate is making for him, _because_ of him. He loves every minute of it. It isn't his first time making out, of course, but Jordan never made him feel so turned on like this, never let him do these things that deep down he always knew he wanted. Derek is just laying there docile and eager to do and give whatever Stiles wants.

The omega lets Derek's wrist go and lifts his mouth from his alpha's nipple. "I'm not gonna hold you but I want your hands to stay where they are no matter what I do to you, understand?" He asks.

Derek nods as he flips his palms down and grabs the sheets to restrain himself-ish. Stiles chuckles and gets back to his alpha's body, mouth still playing with one nipple while his right hand travels Derek's abs and then his navel. He teases the waistband of Derek's underwear deeping one finger in just shy from touching the hard-on underneath it. The finger deeps a little more and touches the fat head, taunting the body under him who buckles up his hips. He chuckles and takes his hand away getting a whine from his alpha. "You're desperate for my touch, aren't you, baby?" He asks.

"Please," The older teen says breathless, looking at Stiles as if he was his whole world. "Anything you want, just… I need..."

Stiles' eyes widen and he lifts up a little to get to Derek's eye level. "Anything I want?" He asks because he wants _a lot_ of things some of them he wouldn't even bring it up because Derek is an _alpha_ but… Derek isn't just like any alpha he knows, another alpha wouldn't be letting an omega lead like that _especially_ not like this, _in bed_.

“Anything.” The alpha repeats more steady this time catching the doubt in Stiles.

“Even if…” He starts.

“Stiles, there's basically nothing that you'd want to do to me right now that I would say no.” Derek says brooking no arguments.

Stiles buries his face into his alpha's neck inhaling deep. He wants many things yes, but today they can't do much because Stiles wants to do this right. He has his beliefs after all. And even though he knows for sure that Derek is _it_ for him, Stiles wants to take his alpha on dates and family dinner and he wants them to officially stands together as mates before they consume it. Sure if Stiles was the one doing the penetration instead, they still wouldn't be mated and he could still say that he waited to mate but that would be cheating. The omega doesn't do cheating so they'll have to wait.

“I want to be inside you as much as I want you inside of me, but not today,” He says looking back at Derek and his alpha whines sadly. “I won't give in like that, you know my beliefs.” He states.

Derek nods. “It's okay I can wait how long you want and we can go to sleep now.”

The omega grins widely. "I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm in love," Derek says softly. “Can I touch you now?“

Stiles gives him a cheeky grin. “Nope. I'm not finished with you yet.” He says then kisses his alpha again.

They end up rubbing into each other for what feels like hours more before Stiles can't take it anymore, he needs some relief and he can feel his alpha going crazy, on edge. He takes his mouth from Derek's for a second just to look at his face and sure the alpha looks wrecked, mouth open eyes half closed and panting hard, gripping the sheets above his head so much that the beddings are tearing around his nails.

At his brief pause, his alpha speaks breathless and sounding as needy as he looks. "Stiles please, I need you."

He smiles, hands traveling back to Derek's arms slowly. "I'm here, you have me. You can let go, baby, let me take care of you," Stiles says pulling the older teen's hands from the bed and entwining their fingers tightly. He kisses Derek again, not letting go of his hands as he grounds his hips harder into the body underneath him, over and over until they both can't keep kissing anymore. Panting into each other's mouth as they get closer and closer to the edge. "Come for me, come for your mate."

They go to sleep like this, sweat all over their bodies and come staining their underwear but they don't care. It smells like them, all mixed up together and neither feel like washing away their mixed scents.

**Cut.**

He jerks awake as his bedroom door is banged open with force. The sight he finds at his door, however, makes him smile instead of freaking out even though his mother's NYPD detective badge hangs from a string on her neck distinctively sticking out from her all-black outfit and she's sporting an unhappy face. He'd missed her for weeks.

"Good morning, mom," Stiles says untangling from the wall of muscles behind him, the older teen prompt lets him go. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but weren't you moving our things this week?"

He gets up and walks slowly towards his mother who has this murdering face going on and doesn't move or make any motion to change her stance and features. He stops in his track and cocks his head at her. "Mom? What happened? Is everything okay? Is dad okay? Mom?" But she isn't looking at him anymore, no, she's looking past him. The omega follows her gaze.

Derek is sitting at his bed with a terrified expression, trying to cover himself with the sheets. It's right then that he knows what it's going on. Claudia isn't here to see her son, she's here representing NYPD. In a split of second three things happen. First, he looks from a half-naked alpha on his bed to his also half-naked body. Second, his eyes widen at the implications his mother must be seeing. Both he and the other teen are in their underwear but while he has a shirt covering part of his body Derek is displaying all that light smooth skin except for the sheets half hiding him. _SHIT!_

And third, his mother speaks in an official tone going for her belt and grabbing the handcuff. "Derek Hale, you're under arrest for statutory rape."

"No mom, that's not what this is!" He tries to get close to the female alpha but she looks pointedly at him with a face that dares him to say something, he stops in his tracks immediately and shuts up. "Get dress but don't get out of my sight." She tells Derek.

The older teen gets up with his head hanging low dresses himself quickly with last night clothes that are on the floor by the bed and facilitates for his mother to cuff him. As the female alpha handcuffs his alpha she says the older teen's rights aloud. Stiles fastly grabs his own jeans from the floor and jumps in it as fast as she's reciting the rights, finishing just in time to see two more officers enter the room and take the male alpha away with his mother's orders.

"Mom, please listen to me!" Claudia looks thoughtfully at him then nods. "It did not happen what you think it did. We were just sleeping!" He says exasperatedly.

Claudia looks at him still frowning deeply then she takes a deep whiff. He winces; okay going to sleep without taking a shower had been a bad idea, _bad_. "Wanna try that again, Stiles?"

"Okay, I know what it looks like…" He makes a face "and _smells_ like but.."

"Stiles I'm on duty. Take a shower." She tells him holding back a disgusted face, just barely. " _Fast_ and get to the car. We'll be waiting for you."

"Why didn't you let _Derek_ take a shower?" He asks petulantly.

She glares at him. "Don't push me, Stiles. Get. in. the shower." Then she leaves his room.

As he's glaring after his mother, Kate appears at his door clapping as well as sniggering. "Bravo! You almost convinced me," Kate says then shrugs. "No, you didn't. But I must say your mother must trust you a lot for even trying to give you the benefit of the doubt after barging in and seeing you naked in bed with my brother."

"Fuck you, Kate."

"Sweetheart is that supposed to be a bad thing? I'd love for us to fuck. I'd ride you so fucking good; I'd chain you up in my bed and use you for hours on end." She grins wickedly.

"You're sick, get away from me." Stiles says turning around to walk away from her only to feel her wolf nails grabbing into the skin of his arm.

The alpha pins him at the wall, his face smashing into it, and says by his ear. "You know, I can see why Derek is in love with you, you're a spicy little thing. I'd love to break you. Make you my bitch just like I did to Derek." She lets him go and step back grinning. "Maybe I'll, after you realize that my brother is going to spend many years in jail for sticking his dick in your ass." She walks away laughing.

He contemplates telling her that her brother's dick didn't get anywhere close his ass but better let that bitch thinking she won. Maybe then Kate will leave them alone or at least until they can do something about her. Stiles sighs and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. While on his way he grabs his phone and dial-up his father.

There's barely a ringing, and his dad is answering. “Stiles! Is it true?”

“Dad please, you know me, come on. I can't believe mom didn't let me explain.”

“That's not a no, son.”

He huffs annoyed but his father didn't sound mad like his mother, just sad. He answers calmly. “No, dad, it isn't true. Come on, not you too.” He rubs his eyes forcefully.

There's a paused and a sound of relief coming from the phone. “I need to hear it in person Stiles, your mother…”

“Jesus Christ fine. Mom said I have to go with them, so meet us there?” He growls out.

**Cut.**

The ride to the precinct was long and annoying. His mother hadn't even glanced at him, not once. She was irradiating displeasure and looked furious.

So when the detective parked the police car, he jumped out of it as fast as his body could. He was so mad and hurt with his mother. They have a relationship build in trust, mutual trust. But she hadn't listened to him and what is worst is the thought of her believing he was that kind of omega. The type that would be manipulated into bed with an alpha. She should know better.

Derek is being led by the two other officers into the precinct and looks so scared. Stiles feels his heart bleed with the sight because he knows that Derek needs him and he's pretty sure Claudia will not let him get near his alpha anytime soon, if ever.

Doesn't stop him from trying though. “Mom, please look at him; he's scared.”

“He should be, he has used an underage to get sex, and he's going to prison for that.” She says plainly.

He grabs her arm to stop her from entering the station. “Mom please just let me talk to him please he needs me, mom, he doesn't have anyone else.”

The detective cocks her at him. Her eyes make this little confused dance before she speaks. “I sent someone to get his father.”

He shakes his head. “His father doesn't care. I'll do whatever you want, just please let me talk to him. Please, mom.”

She looks away from him then her hard officer face gets back. “You have three minutes, not a second more, and then I don't wanna hear you asking to see him again.”

He nods but doesn't answer because he can't promise that. He'll fight with nails and teeth for his alpha. He just needs to make one of his parents listen to him when he's not so nervous that his heart is all over the place and they can't hear if he's lying or not.

He follows his mother inside the precinct while she talks with the captain and to some others policeman to led Stiles to Derek. “Get him there but do not let him in before I get there.” She tells one of them.

The guy, a ginger man wearing the NYPD uniform takes him by his right arm gently and walks away from his mother and her captain, leading him to wait by a closed door.

Thankfully, his mother doesn't take long to appear. Though she doesn't talk with him just points at the door in front of him then at hears and motions for him to go in as she enters the adjacent room to see and hear their conversation.

The ginger officer opens the door for Stiles, and there it is Derek sitting alone in the interrogation room handcuffed to the table and looking absolutely dejected. The alpha peers at him briefly then avert his eyes as if he isn't allowed to look at Stiles anymore.

The younger teen is having none of that, he strides toward his alpha and immediately grabs his nape bringing Derek's face to his collarbone. “It's okay baby, breath with me, you can let go now, ” and just like that his alpha cries into his embrace muttering apologies. “You didn't do anything wrong, baby. I'll take care of it okay? Trust me.” He squeezes the alpha's neck and pushes his face back to look at him. “Now listen to me I only have 3 minutes, and we already lost part of it,” Stiles says holding his alpha's face between his palms. “Do not tell them anything; that's an order. Understand?”

Derek nods quickly. “Okay.”

“Such a good mate for me.” The omega smiles proudly and gives the alpha a quick peck on the lips. “Hold on a little longer for me, okay? I love you.”

The door is open by the same officer before his mother appears behind the man motioning for him to get out with her head.

His mother turns to him motioning for the other door on the far side of Derek's. “I need your statement, this way.”

“Detective Stilinski I'm a minor, and you can't talk to me without the presence of my father.” He says sitting on the bench nearby unbothered. She frowns but nods walking away from him.


	8. Some mistakes can ruin a life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short... I'm having trouble writing also shit just keeps on coming in my life... This chapter isn't good, but well, sorry... Here it goes.

Stiles' father arrives about half an hour later and heads straight for him sitting beside and hugging him. "Are you alright?" John asks, concerned, holding his son's face between his hand.

The omega frowns at the apparent display of concern coming from his father. "I'm fine, dad." He says squeezing his father's hand assuringly. "You need to listen to me, mom is wrong. I don't know what Kate told her, but we did not have sex, dad.”

His father smiles and hugs him again. “I believe you, son. But you know how stubborn your mother is, we need to convince her."

Stiles sighs both sad and tired. "I shouldn't have to, dad. We've always trusted each other."

"I know son, but this is something your mother was-  _ is _ ," John corrects himself quickly. "so proud of you, she isn't doing it to hurt you kiddo." His father hugs him sideways, and he rests his head on his father's shoulder as they wait to be taken to give his statement. "She just needs to lash out you know how it is," Claudia always had this bad habit of not letting people talk when she's mad, not until she said everything in her mind first. It's awful, and Stiles hadn't been at the end of it for years. He isn't enjoying one bit, mainly because he's very much innocent and so is Derek. "and then we can convince her, okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"So, Derek Hale, huh?"

He doesn't get to tell his father all about Derek before his mother comes barreling down still with that angry face, at  _ both _  of them now. Which is a little bit comforting, to be honest, it means she won't just yell at him but at his father too. For being supportive, he supposes, seeing that John is smiling and talking with his son as if nothing had happened and Claudia obviously does not appreciate it.

They enter the interrogation room, and his mother starts to talk non-stop. She yells at John for not backing her up on this, accuses him of not caring about Stiles virtues. Though his father is married to her for twenty years, so he knows not to interrupt her. First, because Claudia won't let him talk if she doesn't feel like hearing it, and secondly because John knows that Claudia needs to yell to calm down. Stiles was never good with this dynamics, and when he knows that she's wrong or he isn't at fault, he does  _ not _  stay in silence.

So they're bickering back and forth as she talks about the things Kate told her, which was a lot,  Stiles gets a little startled with it, and Claudia takes it in the wrong way. As if he didn't know everything about Derek, but in reality, he's surprised that  _ Kate _  knows so much about his alpha.

He loses track of the conversation (or monologue) for a few seconds, she's staring at him, waiting for a response, it appears. "What?"

The female alpha huffs crossing her arms, she's standing across the table where he and his father are sitting. "I said, I don't care that you  _ think _  you love him that Hale boy is dangerous and I…"

"Oh, come on!" He yells, frustrated. "You watched us in there, you heard us, I know you did. Can you honestly tell me that you think that, that alpha in there" He gestures wildly towards the wall that he assumes Derek's in without taking his eyes from Claudia. "is a risk to me, mother?"

"He could be pretending." His mother says petulantly, and it looks so much like a child that he finds it funny.

He huffs a laugh. "Right, bring him some medal then, because he's  _ good _  at it _. _ "

She rolls her eyes ignoring him. "I think it's very strange to me that my virtuous son suddenly decided to lose his virginity before he found his match," She holds up a hand to shut him up when Stiles attempts to speak. "And  _ I _  think it's bizarre that said alpha would display that kind of vulnerability in front of a law officer,  _ another alpha _  even, if not to make himself look innocent."

He rubs his hand, furiously on his face. "First of all, Derek  _ is _  my match whether you like it or not and…"

"Stiles, you're barely sixteen!" She says, throwing her arms up as if that explains everything.

"Yeah, and Derek's mentality fourteen  _ tops _  so if you're gonna arrest someone it should be me!"

Claudia laughs at that, and it's a bitter laugh that makes Stiles feels stupid because right now, the sound strikes him for what it is. She not only doesn't believe him but also thinks he  _ is _  weak and obtuse to even think Derek is genuine. "I thought I raised you right. I thought I showed you all the bad things that could happen with an omega, I.."

He gets up from his chair and stares at her with hard eyes. She went too far, and now he's pissed off. How dare she? "Excuse me?!"

"Claudia, I think you should.." His father, bless him, tries to get into the conversation, not that his mother is listening,  _ at all _ .

She goes on, not letting either of them speak as she raises her voice just so, to be heard. "You know how many alphas think they can do whatever they want with omegas, hell, even betas! Your mother works with the Special Victims Division, Stiles. How stupid are you?"

It's like a knife to the gut, sure he did notice she is thinking that but hearing it coming out of her mouth hurts. "Wow, tell me what you _  really _  think of me, mom."

"What?" She asks, confused as if what he said didn't make any sense.

He sighs and sits back, slumping on his chair. “You're doing to me everything you told me I should fight off. You taught me that just because I'm an omega doesn't mean I'm weak, doesn't mean people should think I can't take care of myself. You taught me how to be strong and stand up for myself when kids at school picked on me for being a weak omega.” He looks defiantly at his mother. "But now you're in front of me telling me that I'm so weak and stupid that I let an alpha manipulate me into bed with him.”

Claudia watches her son wide-eyed, guilt starting to show on her shocked face. John sighs and leans back on his own chair, crossing his arms but doesn't interrupt Stiles.

The omega takes his parents' silence as an opportunity to explain what did and didn't happen between Derek and him. “Yes, I know damn well what you did smell on us this morning, but we did not have sex. And we didn't because I have my beliefs and  _ I _  wouldn't betray them." And if he's a little rude then well nobody can blame him, he has been enduring quite an accusation for hours. “Are you familiar with the term  _ dry humping _ , mother?” He asks sarcastically. Claudia goes red all over her shocked face making it very clear that yes she knows precisely what dry humping means while his father laughs, trying to hide his face. But Stiles hasn't finished yet. “There was no dick into any of our asses or mouth or even dick on dick." He goes on gesticulating obscenely. "The clothes were still on when we rubbed our clothed cocks  _ together _  until we both…”

“STILES!" John whispered-screamed, exasperatedly. "Okay, she got it. Jesus Christ, I did not need that image, son!” His father grimaces, but his mother is still wide-eyed looking at him, frozen in place. “What's wrong with you,” John says, but it has no heat behind it just restrained amusement and a little bit of disgust. “Claudia, I think you should talk with your captain and let the Hale boy go.”

Her and Stiles are still looking each other in the eye when she says, “I can't.” and averts her eyes from her son. “I'm sorry, it's in the law's hands now.”

He dumps his head between his arms groaning. John sighs and claps his shoulder. “Sorry son.”

“Mom, this will ruin Derek's life, he was going to Harvard next year, there's no way they will accept him with a sexual offender record.”

His mother looks even more guilty now.  _ Good _ , she really should. "I'm sorry. I… there's nothing I can do now."

"Well, I hope you can live with ruin an innocent person's life then because if Derek goes to jail, it's on you." He tells her venomously. "You should have talked to me first mom. You don't even know Kate!"

"I'm sorry, honey," She repeats desperately. "I dug into that boy's history, and I found a few disturbing things, and I just… I couldn't believe you fell for that, my perfect omega son." She sighs defeated. "It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry. That won't ever happen again, I promise." Claudia grabs his hands atop the table and squeezes it. "Next time I'll talk to you first, okay?"

He nods because he doesn't trust his tongue right now, the urge to yell at her is too strong, but unlike his mother, he listens to people before acting out. Otherwise, he and Derek wouldn't be together. He signs the statement where he says Derek is innocent and nothing happened then walks out of the interrogation room and sits on the bench beside the door he knows Derek's at and waits as his mother talks with her captain.

John had to go, but Stiles assured him that he was okay and that his father could leave to his appointment just fine. He also told his mother that there was nothing they could do to make him leave the precinct without knowing what would happen with his mate. While he waited, he dug up his cellphone and started to research what he could do to help Derek be release from the station with a clean record.

Derek's father took his sweet time getting there as if his son wasn't handcuffed to the table for  _ hours _ . Stiles is already fighting the slumber sitting at the bench when a man enters the station yelling at the officers. He faintly hears, who he supposes it's Derek's father, asking for his son and complaining that he had been disturbed unnecessarily. " _ This is outrageous, a Hale brought in because of an omega slut. _ " and then " _ Do you know who I am? Who my family is? _ "

Every time that man opens his mouth, some real nasty shit comes out of it. The half state of slumber that Stiles was in flew out the window with what Mr. Hale is screaming in the precinct. The man has some nerve; the arrogance has no limit what so ever. Though Stiles isn't complaining right now, not if this means his mate will be out of here in no time. Because by the look of it,  _ that _  is precisely what's going to happen.

_ Oh shit. _  Mr. Hale is looking at him fuming now, speeding towards Stiles with an officer hot on his heels trying to grab at him. Stiles gets up and stares at him wide-eyed.

"You!" The man says, pointing his finger at him. This close, Stiles can smell that he's a beta and isn't that enlightening. The beta acts like an alpha, probably the envy overwhelming him to do so. "you did this to my son, and I'm not going to let you ruin his life just because you can't keep it in." Then he yells some more at the officer demanding to see his son.

Still standing he watches as the officer opens Derek's door and let the father in, then he sees as his mate's features change into his mask again, trying to hold it together as his father enters the room to talk to him. The door closes right after without him having the chance to let his alpha see that he's still here for him, that he'll be here when Derek gets out. He heaves out a breath and sits down again. A few minutes later his mother appears with another man walking beside her, probably the lawyer since they pass by him right into Derek's door.

As she enters it and the previews officer leaves closing the door after her and turning to the omega. "Your mother told me to tell you that you should head home," He opens his mouth to argue, but the man speaks over him. "She said the boy will get out today, for now at least, until we can build a case."

He wants to argue with the man, but he's exhausted, and it's pretty apparent that Mr. Hale won't let him near his son, and Derek will not stand up to his father. Stiles will have to think of something else to do. Also, he needs a good night of sleep.

The omega doesn't move though. Instead, Stiles asks. "Can I wait for my mother at least?"

The officer sighs with a little smile as if he knew Stiles was going to ask that. "She said you might ask that," The man shakes his head fondly. "Yes, but not here, come with me."

Stiles finds himself snoozing on his mother's office while waiting for her. He doesn't know how much time has passed, but when she opens her door, and he can see part of the precinct, the place is pretty much empty which means it must be in the middle of the night already and only the on-duty officers are still there. "Is Derek free to go?" He stands up quickly. "Is he still here? Can I see him? Or just tell him to call me? He won't seek me out if he thinks he's not allowed."

Claudia holds his shoulder, smiling. "Calm down honey, breath," He takes a deep breath and focuses on her. "His lawyer is finishing paperwork, and he'll be on his way with his father, but I don't think Mr. Hale will let you talk with his son. The bastard blamed all on you, and your mate didn't say a single word the whole time."

Stiles can't help it, hearing his mother addressing Derek as his mate makes him fuzzy all over and he smiles stupidly at her. "I told him not to say anything." He defends his mate smiling like a crazy person.

"I know," She says sighing. "that's the only reason I'm not mad with him right now." Claudia lets him go and scratches her head thoughtfully. "I can give him a note if you want but Stiles I think you should keep your distance for a while."

He's already searching her desk for paper and pen the minute she said  _ note _ . The omega finds a notepad and writes  _ I'll be at Helen's until you can get to me. We'll figure it out. I love you. _  Then he folds the piece of paper and hands it to his mother's waiting hand.

"Wait here I'll get back to collect you so we can go home." The alpha says and leaves her officer again, closing the door.


	9. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for taking this long other than I'm a terrible person and I'm sorry. ><
> 
> I know nothing about the law but what I researched for this chapter but this is a fantasy world so keep your mind open, please!  
> Also, Derek's therapist is inspired by my own, and again I know nothing about it but the things I learned with my therapist so be kind.
> 
> Alright thank you for sticking with me until now, and I hope the ending doesn't suck! :D

It's 3 AM when Stiles finally opens his bedroom door at Helen's. His eyes are barely open as he stumbles into the room. The omega is too tired to shower, so he just flops down onto the bed and closes his eyes, already feeling the slumber catching up to him. The bed stills smell like them, and he sighs contentedly, eyes already closed, letting himself be lulled by their mixed scents emanating from the sheets. It's the best thing after Derek's flavor straight from the source and their bodies entangled together. Stiles can't wait to be mated for real, to move in together and build a family of their own. He always thought about it as a faraway thing due to his beliefs that teenagers don't know what they're doing and they jump on things because of their hormones and little self-restraint. But Stiles isn't like that, never were, he thinks before doing things, he never let his instincts and his hormones cloud his judgment, and knows without a doubt that Derek is it for him. They'll have to wait a couple of years to formally be allowed to mate by the law, of course, Stiles is only sixteen after all. Even though he wants and will wait until then to have sex with his mate, he isn't nervous about it. Derek understands and will wait for him patiently, and is not like they can't do other stuff to satisfy their needs.

He smiles tiredly remembering how good it felt to have his mate so damn pliant under him, just giving it to Stiles. Derek was so beautiful, so eager to please him. God, it's even better than he ever thought it would be when he finally finds his match.

Stiles doesn't expect to see Derek anytime soon, the alpha's father was pretty adamant on blaming all on him, and he doubts the beta would allow Derek near Stiles until they drop the charges against his son. Mr. Hale looked like he cared for his son. Maybe the father only needed a scare like this to realize how much he loved his child. This could mean a good thing for his mate and Stiles wants nothing more than make his mate happy. He can wait for Mr. Hale to accept him. It's no big deal. 

The omega is so lost in his almost slumber and happy thoughts that he doesn't hear the door opening and then closing until footsteps sound close to his bed. He opens his eyes, rubbing it gently and sees a dark figure standing beside his bed, looking down at him. 

He jumps up yelping. "Dear God," he complains, turning on the bedside lamp to reveal Derek's kicked puppy face watching him. "Don't do that, shit you scare the hell out of me." He says clutching his racing heart.

The alpha averts his eyes from him, burying his hands deep into his pockets. "You told me to come."

"Yes, I did. But I wasn't expecting you today, " He says truthfully. "I thought your dad wasn't going to let you out of his sight. I thought he would want to keep you close until we sorted it all out."

Still looking away, the alpha says, "He likes to pretend he cares when other people are watching, but as soon as we're alone he dismisses me." then shrugs dismissively. But Stiles can see the hurt in his eyes. "If that means I get to sleep with you then I'm okay with it."

Derek hasn't moved from his place beside the bed still, and he doesn't look back at him, and Stiles recognizes that his mate is waiting for a go-ahead or a command, maybe both. He smiles warmly at his mate and stretches his hand towards the alpha. "Come here, baby." 

"I didn't tell them anything," Derek says as he lowers himself down onto the bed after taking Stiles' hand in his.

Stiles can see the yearning in his mate's eyes, just as a little kid seeking approval from his parents after getting something right. It both breaks Stiles' heart to know how much was denied to Derek growing up and makes him so proud of his mate. He smiles softly, cupping Derek's cheek, "I know. I'm so proud of you," then kisses the alpha's forehead. "You're such a good mate."

The omega holds his mate tightly engulfing the massive body with his long arms, Derek sinking his face into the omega's neck, relaxing immediately.

 

**############**

 

Breakfast is reasonably usual all things considered, Stiles and Helen talk animatedly as always, but Derek eats in silence; thinking about everything that has happened these days.

Derek's aunt had gone into Stiles' bedroom herself to wake them up earlier having heard from the alpha's father what happened under her own roof. 

But unlike his father, Helen sat down with them and asked what had happened, and for Derek's surprise, his aunt hugged him tightly and said. "Sweety, everything is going to work out, you have done nothing wrong."

Although the beta was being sincere, Derek couldn't help but cringe internally at her sweetness and understanding. Both because she was never there for him before, and because he unquestionably, did something wrong and not just one thing either. And isn't that the whole problem? No matter what Stiles tells him, the alpha knows it's his fault, all of it. From the very beginning, sure Kate is a bitch and manipulated him, but honestly, he's not a saint. Before Derek even met Kate, he had done his fair share of fuck-ups. Granted, nothing severe, but still. 

So, yes he's not guilty of the cause he was led to the station, but the alpha is in no way an innocent person, and he should pay for it just like Kate should. 

"Derek, sweety, is everything okay?" Helen asks with a concerned frown, and it throws Derek off the rail.

He looks at her with a murderous face, how dare she express such concern for him for the second time in a few short hours when the beta had never lifted a finger to help him or even just to ask if he was okay. Maybe if she had, he wouldn't be in this situation. "Why do you care all of a sudden? It's not like you ever cared before when I was younger." She gasps in shock. Her emotion looks genuine, but Derek can't stop his mouth from running as if he was possessed. "Don't look so surprised, aunty. It is the truth. I was cast out from the Hale family the minute my parents split! You never visited me, not even called! I was a fucking kid, and I had to take care of my addict mother at the age of ten. She left me alone most of the time, and when she was home I was the one doing things for her not the other way around, and five years later when she finally got sick of me, I got dumped at my father's steps, and you acted like everything was fine and dandy. I'm done pretending." Derek stares hard at her daring to be contradicted.

She closes her mouth and nods. "You're partly right." Helen starts leaning up on the table. "I didn't know everything that was going on with you and your mother, but that's no excuse for my behavior. I should have fought harder to see you I should have stepped up and I didn't." The beta sighs. "I went to see you sweety, a week after you were gone and your mother didn't let me. She said you wouldn't be a part of my family's life that we were going to corrupt you. I tried talking to her, but she didn't listen, and after the third time I just stopped. I'm sorry about that. I convinced myself that she knew what she was doing because she was your mother, and when we got you back, I didn't know how to approach the subject. So I just pretended everything was okay because I missed you and you looked so collected." She smiles at him. "But there wasn't a moment in your life that I didn't care about you, sweety." 

Derek looks sideways at his mate to gauge his reaction and encounters a sad, encouraging smile on Stiles' lips. He nods at his aunt, acknowledging the truth on her words. The alpha isn't ready to forgive just yet and tells her that much as he excuses himself from the table taking his mate with him. 

"I have an idea of how we can get rid of Kate," Derek says as they walk through the green garden on his aunt's house.

"That's great, baby, what is it?" Stiles asks, squeezing their entwined hands.

"She likes to be worshiped, with that perfect image of a perfect student and study body president." He says. "Because those things allow her to be independent and rich since her mother requires her to be a straight-A student and a role model for teenagers and in exchange, she gets all the money she wants and no curfew."

Stiles hums. "It's a good agreement, too bad she uses it to fuck other people over."

Derek stops and turns to face his mate, not letting go of his hand. "Like it or not mine and Kate's lives are tied together ever since my father married her mother." His mate frowns, Derek can see that Stiles isn't liking the turn this conversation is getting. "I have my journal, and I probably can get a few people at school to back me up on most things she did. That way, we can expose her to everyone. If nothing else, she'll be sent to boarding school for senior year, and her mother will take her privileges away."

Stiles shakes his head disapprovingly. "But Der, that would ruin your chance at Harvard, if you still have that after what my mother did."

"I know that, but I don't think we can get rid of Kate any other way. I mean, she's remarkable at deceiving people, and everybody loves her. There's just no way we can convince a single soul that she's a lying bitch unless I throw myself out there too."

Stiles sighs tiredly. "I don't like it."

"It's okay baby. It's not like I don't have it coming I'm not a victim, not really." Derek smiles, reaching one pale cheek and caressing it. "Some of those things I did is considered a crime, you know. Like filming or taking photographs of people without their consent and put it on the internet or school grounds. Or even…" He drops his hand from Stiles' face and looks away. "Even what you mother accused me. Not with you, of course, but Stiles, I have done that, you know, manipulating younger omegas into bed with me."

His mate closes his eyes and heaves a breath. "Okay, okay. If you're sure." Stiles gets closer and places a finger on Derek's mouth to prevent him from speaking just yet. "But you have to let Helen help. I can't let you go to jail, Der. I can't. And she probably has the best lawyers at her disposal. Promise?"

**Cut.**

He enters the dining room where his aunt and the lawyer are already seated across each other, talking in low tones. As Derek gets closer, they stop talking, and the lawyer stands up to greet him. 

The alpha feels the power of the man in front of him, the tall, dark-skinned alpha shakes his hand firmly, watchful eyes pierce through his soul as if searching Derek's innocence. He swallows and sits beside his aunt with her and his mate flanking him. 

Derek tells him a resumed version of what he had told his aunt and gives the other alpha his journal knowing they'll talk about it more explicitly now and with Helen right there.

It's hard to talk about his feelings with aunt Helen, well, Derek thinks it's difficult to talk about it at all, but especially with the woman he has been resenting for years. In particular, when said woman cries and begs for forgiveness. Derek is an _alpha_ he _knows_ she means it, and that is all kinds of confusing to him. He wants to stay mad at the woman. He really, really, does but can't. 

Though it is surprisingly gratifying when she doesn't look at him with hatred or disgust, nor does she chastise him for the things he has done when she learns the content of his journal. 

The advocate skims through his journal sitting at his aunt's dining chair only voicing the worse of what he reads and as expected, at least from Derek, the dark-skinned alpha says. "There are some minors and medium infractions here that could lead you to jail, yes, but we can plea insanity and even if the judge declares you guilty you won't go to jail."

Derek sees Stiles' shoulders relax at the lawyer's words, but he knows better, there's a but coming for sure. "But I'm not, insane I mean." Derek says, frowning a little.

Delibero, the advocate, nods in understanding. "Not really no, but you certainly was and probably still is suffering from depression." Derek opens his mouth to argue, but the man beat him to it. "I'm not a psychiatrist Mr. Hale and I might be wrong but regardless of it being true or not. Do you want to go to jail?" Delibero asks with a skeptical eyebrow raised.

"No, of course he doesn't." His mate answers exasperatedly nudging him with an elbow.

For the man's credit, he doesn't comment on it, going on like Derek himself had answered. "Then we should use your mental health to our advantage, and I guarantee you that we can at least get you to be committed to a psychiatric hospital for rehabilitation. But, of course, I will be trying for house arrest with the commitment that you'll get treatment here."

Derek agrees with the lawyer, he's a little skeptical, but if it will give his mate peace of mind, he's okay with the man's plans.

**Cut.**

It's easier to get victims of Kate to speak up after the words of his trial spreading around. Derek is surprised to discover that she isn't as good as she claims to be if all the loose ends he's picking up to help his case is anything to go by. 

His sister found out about it all, they weren't exactly hiding, and appeared at Helen's screaming profanities at the top of her lungs. Fortunately, the security had explicit orders to keep her out, and since Derek wasn't allowed to get out of the house by the judge's "request," she couldn't confront him. 

Delibero is often at the house, getting Derek through all his strategy and preparing the alpha for his trial. He has to admit that the man is very committed to his job, which is a relief to him. The lawyer exhales confidence and speaks as if they already got the house arrest penalty.

As the days comes and goes the alpha gets frequent visits from a psychologist as well as a psychiatrist, the session with the latter is pretty much fast and easy, the beta man merely asks about his moods from when his mother left him, and a couple of other situations then gives him a few pills. With the therapist though, it's a nightmare. It supposed to be an hour first, but the woman keeps digging into his past and his feelings until Derek snaps at her. The omega therapist doesn't even bat an eye at him though, just raises one perfect blond eyebrow at the alpha, writes something down on her notebook and tells Derek that since he can't answer the questions without snapping or trying to disguise it and his trial is only a couple of months away, she is scheduling two hours twice a week. 

When Derek flashes his eyes and snarls at her, the blond omega smirks and says. "You think you're the first alpha to show me teeth and red eyes? You've got to do more than that to intimidate me, Mr. Hale." Derek watches as the blue-eyed omega rearranges herself on the armchair without a care in the world. "Do you want to go to jail?" Christine asks. The alpha shakes his head in surprise. "Didn't think so." The omega gets up, smoothing her dress suit. "I'll see you in a couple of days for our two-hour meet. And Mr. Hale, I can't help you if you don't want my help."

With that, the psychologist leaves the room, leaving a frustrated Derek in it.

**Cut.**

It's hard, but eventually, he finds the therapy sessions easier. As easy as it can be when you have so many suppressed emotions ready to burst into flames. Derek yells and cries, but sometimes he laughs too. He talks about his mother and his father; he tells the therapist about Paige and then Kate. 

Bit by bit, the alpha starts to feel lighter after they part ways.

When the date of his hearing arrives Derek is a pile of nerves, but his aunt is there, and Stiles is there too, smiling affectionately and whispering promises at his ear just before they enter the court. His father doesn't show, and neither does his _now_ ex-wife or even Kate. 

The hearing goes exactly as Delibero said it would, and Derek leaves it with an ankle monitor attached close to his left talus. 

Though he doesn't stop the therapy, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Derek finds out that he's strangely okay with it, even enjoys it now. It's his safe place after, of course, his and Stiles' bed with his mate engulfing him with his arms.

The alpha tells the omega psychologist that much, and then they dive in another topic in their session. The dependency Derek has with Stiles.

He tells her more about them and how he is scared that Stiles will get sick of him after the younger boy starts school, she asks him why, and he explains. Derek can't go to school due to his house arrest and has been homeschooled along with Stiles for a few months since the school year started, but Stiles' parents vetoed it for their child as for now. His mate will then begin on Manhattan prep in a couple of days. The couple hasn't been separated for more than an hour since they got together, and the alpha says he doesn't know what to do with himself without his mate.

Though Christine had already noticed the dependent disorder, of course, she was waiting for her patient to bring it up more explicitly so they could address the issue.

Derek frowns at the word his therapist uses. "My relationship with my mate has no _issue._ "

She smiles at him. "No, that's not what I meant but good that you can see that for yourself." He cocks his head confused. "I often hear you say that Stiles told you to do this or that or even that Stiles thinks you shouldn't do this or that Stiles would want me to say this or he wouldn't want me to say this or that." The alpha looks away embarrassed as he remembers precisely when he said a couple of those sentences their past meets. "I actually think your relationship with him is pretty good all considering, Derek, and I think this dom/sub you guys have going on is a healthy coping mechanism, but you need to know how to separate it not to become excessive and eventually presenting it as an issue, maybe even wearing out your mate."

He looks at her with wide, terrified eyes. 

She holds her hands in a placating manner. "Calm down okay, let me finish first before you go all guilty about this." Christine sighs and scratches her forehead. "I'm sorry, I went about this the wrong way, and that's my fault. Sometimes I forget you are the teenager from our first sessions." She shakes her head fondly. "You came a long way, Derek; I'm proud of you, and I'm sure your mate is as well."

He loosens up a bit, rubbing his face and waiting for her elaboration. 

"It has been a while, but I think you can remember my testimony on your hearing day." He nods, and she continues. "What I said, while exaggerating on your behalf because I honestly think jail would do you no good, was the truth. I do think you have dependent personality disorder because of your childhood."

The alpha shifts uncomfortable at his armchair and crosses his arms defensively but otherwise doesn't say anything. 

"It is no shame, nor it is your fault, but to not let this escalate to the point of becoming an actual problem, we need to address it, okay?" 

"Okay." Derek answers.

Christine sits up more towards him now, her elbows on her knees and her face angled to him. "I want you to start with a task, nothing arduous." 

The alpha glowers at the therapist. Nobody but Stiles will tell him what to do ever again. "And how you bossing me instead of my _mate_..."

The psychologist makes a surrender gesture. "Whoa, no! That is not at all what this is; I would never tell you what to do, Derek." She sighs and sits back. "My job is to help in any way I can, but only if you _let me_. If you're not ready to try something that I think might help you understand the difference between kinky coping mechanism and actual unhealthy behavior, it's okay. We can talk about it some more, and whenever you wanna try, I'll be here waiting patiently."

They stay in silence for a couple of minutes, the omega waiting, letting him think about it before deciding. "What would the task be?"

Christine smiles broadly then says, thoughtfully. "Before I tell you, let's be clear about something. You do not need to do it unless you feel comfortable. I mean it, there's no right or wrong here. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it." He shrugs.

"Good, that's good." She bobs her head. "Now, what I'm thinking is something like this, take a little time for yourself, alone. It doesn't need to be more than an hour, maybe even a little less if you think an hour is too much, and think about something you'd like to do in your life. What would you want for your future, like a job you might want or an activity. And at that moment try not to put your mate's life and desires into consideration. Just for an hour, nothing more. You think you can do that?"

"What if I can't?" The alpha asks apprehensively.

"Then you can't." She shrugs. "Next session we talk about it some more, and by then I'll think of something else."

The clock chimes indicating their time is over. "Alright," She starts. "You can either do it or not, and we'll talk about it next week. Remember Derek, there's no right or wrong in this, and you don't need to feel bad if you can't do it on the first try, you have a whole week to try." She smiles warmly.

They get up from their armchair, and the alpha stretches his hand to her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Derek walks out of the room in which they always have their sessions; and customarily his mate is there at the hallway waiting for him leaning on the wall opposite to the door.

"Stiles." Christine nods at the boy and leaves.

The omega nods back, "Mrs. Bailey." then turns to his alpha, reaching for his hand. "How was it?"

They walk holding hands. "Good, I think," Derek says, shrugging. "We mostly talked about you  and school today."

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about me? All good, I hope." His mate asks playfully.

"Yeah... Um, she thinks that I do have dependent personality disorder and she gave me a task…" He keeps talking but is lo longer looking at his mate. "Christine says I need to know how to separate healthy and not healthy behavior. That our relationship is mostly healthy but…"

Stiles stops walking and turns to him. "Hey, it's okay. I actually researched it and was waiting for her next move since after the day of your hearing." The omega lifts a hand and cups his cheek, so Derek has no choice but to look at him. "Something about how she said it back then I knew it was partly what she indeed thought about your health."

Derek looks down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

His mate ducks his head to look in his eyes. "No, baby, none of that. I love you no matter what, understand?" 

The alpha nods, tearing up a bit. "I love you so much, Sti."

Stiles hugs his mate tightly. "You're stuck with me baby, forever you hear me? We're gonna get through it together. I want you to be healthy, and I'd do anything for that to happen." Stiles kisses the side of his head. "And if you can't, I'll love you the same way. We're going to be so happy, Der."

"Come on," The younger teen says after a bit. "Helen is waiting with good news."

They come to know that they finally found Kate and her mother indeed shipped her to a catholic boarding school for troubled girls from where she won't get out anytime soon. Derek can finally relax.

He looks at the dining table where both Stiles parents and Helen are talking to each other comfortably and thinks that everything is going to be okay. He has a perfect mate that has such understanding parents, and he forgave his aunt that now is becoming like a mother figure to him. His therapy is going great, and even though he won't be going to Harvard, he'll finish high school and maybe even find a college that accepts him. 

He smiles at the image in front of him, a happy family having dinner together, and it's his.

Yeah, everything is going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what Dependent personality disorder is, here:  
> https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/conditions/dependent-personality-disorder
> 
> I might do a tiny epilogue later. Would anyone want that?


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for: dirty talk, talk about bottom Derek and power bottom Stiles.
> 
> Also, very brief panic attack.

 

**Twelve years later**

 

Derek warms up the bottle with a hungry two-year-old in one of his arms as he says over his shoulder. "Liv, please help daddy and stop bugging your brother. Your dad is going to be here at any moment, and I haven't finished dinner yet."

"I'm not doing anything!" His oldest daughter says feigning outrage. God, he's sure that girl will be an alpha. "You're not even looking at us, how would you know?"

He looks back at her from the stove just in time to see her smirk vanishing as she hurriedly takes her hand off her middle brother. Derek glowers at his daughter. "I don't need to see you, to know that Rob is complaining with a motive, young lady."

The eight-year-old girl smiles sheepishly and begrudgingly mumbles a sorry to her brother who beans at her. The alpha shakes his head fondly. Rob is so easy; all it takes is for her to show a little bit of love and the little boy melts away. 

He finishes warming up the bottle and sets baby Emma in the playpen beside the table handing his youngest child the bottle and fastly getting back to the stove to finish the food. 

The alpha is making their Friday night Macaroni and cheese as always. Their family has dinner together after Stiles gets home from work and then he and Stiles take the kids to John and Claudia or sometimes Helen so that they can have their weekly date night.

Derek stirs the food one more time then taste it humming approvingly. "All right kids dinner is ready, help daddy set the dining table, will you?"

Rob and Liv scream happily running to help as he grabs the pan in one hand and Emma with the other. His middle child sets the cutlery for them and his oldest the plates as he puts the pot down and gets back to fish the rest.

By the time they finish with the table the alpha hears his mate opening the door, not long after, Liv hears it too and runs yelling daad with Rob right behind her having noticed his sister's excitement.

Every single day is the same thing, Derek wakes up before everyone makes their breakfast then wake up the kids and Stiles. They eat together every morning and every night. After breakfast, Stiles goes to work, and Derek takes the kids to the school, then, sometimes he goes to the gym, and other times he gets back home to be isolated for a while. There was a time that being solo terrified Derek, but now he loves it, being sole with his thoughts and his readings, taking care of their house. Later, he picks up the kids, and they stop by the park before returning home where his children will do homework while he makes them dinner.

Derek doesn't do therapy for years now, but he's so grateful that he had Christine in his life. That she pushed him to see his problem and work on it.

The alpha remembers the first day he tried her first task. Derek laid on his bed back then at Helen's house, lonely and terrified of losing his mate. It was the first day of school for Stiles and the first day he'd be alone after they got together and he had so many hours to spend without his mate. His head was spinning so much and when Derek tried to think what would he do without Stiles he freaked out so much that he couldn't think about anything else other than his life without his mate in it. By the time Stiles arrived from school, Derek was hyperventilating in the corner of their bedroom curled up into a ball.

But they talked about it and with Stiles' and Christine's help, he managed time alone to think about his desires that didn't include his mate, so to speak, without freaking out again. The alpha found a couple of things that were his own wish, and from there on, he got better and better at his tasks, as his former therapist called. He then realized he didn't actually want to go to Harvard and instead wished to be a stay home father with lots of kids. Stiles protested the "a lot" part since he was the one getting pregnant so they decided that three was a good number. 

"Hey, baby" His husband greeted him with a peck on the lips, then grabbing Emma from his arms and talking with baby voice at the little girl. 

"How was work?" Derek asks as he sits at the dining table.

"Great," Stiles answers, putting Emma on her high chair and sitting beside his alpha. "I caught that guy nobody could for all those months." The omega says beaming at his mate.

"That's amazing, baby. I told you you'd do it!" The alpha says proudly. "I'm so proud of you." He tells his mate, and Stiles smiles at him affectionately. When Derek says things like that he sees how much he changed and how much they grew together. A decade ago, the alpha would never imagine being the one telling his mate _he_ was proud of Stiles. No, he was always at the receiving end of that phrase.

Not that Derek isn't now, on occasion, especially in bed. Because although Derek doesn't need Stiles telling him what to do all the time, in the bedroom, his mate is always in charge. Even when the omega rides him for all he's worth. Which doesn't happen very often, both of them like better when Stiles makes Derek begs for his dick, and there's nothing the alpha loves more in bed then to present for his mate and feel like Stiles owns him in every way. 

"Dad, you're the best FBI agent ever!" Liv screams cheerfully. "When I grow up, I'm going to be an agent just like dad." She says, looking at her brother, taunting him. 

"I'm going to be an agent too!" Rob says. And they start bickering who will be the best agent like their father. 

Derek laughs at their kids and leaves them to their playful banter to talk with husband again. Who is leaning in to say something in his ear while the kids are distracted. The alpha eagerly gets closer. 

"When we get back home, I'm going to tie you up in our bed all spread out for me, and I'm going to take you apart with my tongue until you're begging for my dick. Then I'm going to finger you and make you beg some more until you're sobbing. Only then I'll fuck you," Derek closes his eyes and tries not to whimper. His dick is already getting hard with his mate's hot breath talking dirty on his ear. "but even then I'm going to fuck you so slow baby, and we're going to tremble together over the edge."

Derek shivers, barely holding back a moan. Stiles gets back to his food grinning evilly, the fucker. 

"What's that smell?" Liv asks, scrunching her nose in disgust. 

The alpha pales, damn it, she's getting good at smelling things and no doubt his arousal is everywhere. He glares at Stiles. 

"Eat your food," Stiles says, laughing. "Little sensitive nose." 

"I'm not smelling anything." Her brother says. 

 

 

Later that night, Stiles makes good on his promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, just a tiny epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for all the love. S2


End file.
